Juujun na Slave - Obedient Slave
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Menjadi bodyguard adalah pilihan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang berat ini, namun menjadi obedient sex slave adalah takdir dari seseorang dari masternya
1. Chapter 1

"Nona Lu" Chanyeol menunduk hormat ketika nona mereka memasuki rumah megah milik nonanya

"Mana yang lainnya Yeol?" Luhan sebagai nona dari putri Wuzun dengan Shiraishi Mai bertanya pada budaknya. Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya adalah bodyguardnya dan juga budak sexnya

"Mereka masih ada les tambahan di sekolah nyonya" Chanyeol menjawab sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku bosan" Luhan sungguh bosan dan tiba - tiba dia memiliki ide untuk menjahili bodyguarnya yang tampan

"Yeol, kemari" Luhan menyuruh bodyguard tampannya untuk datang kearahnya sedangkan yang dipanggil mendekat dengan cepat. Mereka sudah menandatangi kontrak selama mereka bekerja dengan nona mereka

"Ada apa nona?" Chanyeol bertanya ramah namun nona cantiknya bukannya menjawab malah meletakkan tangannya di selangkangan Chanyeol dan menggesek - gesekkan tangannya hingga dia merasa bahwa penis bodyguardnya sudah menegang

"Shh..." Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah, dia tidak berani melawan serangan dari nonanya. Karena di kontrak mereka sudah dikatakan akan menjadi Obdient Sex Slave juga selain menjadi bodyguard

Luhan semakin jahil dan kemudian membuka resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan isinya, hingga nampak batang kemaluan Chanyeol yang sudah menengang.

"Buka celanamu, aku mau mengukurnya" Luhan berdiri dan mengambil penggaris dari tas sekolahnya untuk mengukur panjang kejantanan Chanyeol

Chanyeol membuka celananya dengan patuh kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga sekarang dia setengah telanjang di hadapan nona-nya.

"Walaupun aku sudah sering mencobanya, tetapi semakin hari rasanya penismu semakin panjang" Luhan yang sudah selesai mengukur langsung memuji penis Chanyeol yang selalu mempesona walaupun dia sudah sering melihat dan mencobanya

"Ah.. Nona" Chanyeol terkejut ketika Nona Luhan menggetarkan penisnya dan itu memberikan sensasi pada penisnya

"Sudah, pakai celanamu lagi" Luhan beranjak dan memasuki kamarnya untuk istirahat sedangkan Chanyeol memakai celananya dengan perasaan kesal karena nona mereka selalu saja berhasil membangunkan penis mereka semua

..

..

..

"Sehun" Kai memanggil sahabatnya ketika melihat Sehun sedang berada di parkiran sekolah

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab malas sahabat hitamnya, sedangkan Kai memasang wajah liciknya

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu, kau mau?" Kai menawari Sehun untuk bekerja, sedangkan Sehun sedang berpikir apakah dia harus mengambil tawaran yang diberikan sahabatnya

"Pekerjaan apa?" Sehun bertanya singkat, dia ingin bekerja namun masih binggung ingin bekerja sebagai apa

"Kerjanya gampang saja, kau harus menjadi bodyguard dari seorang nona cantik dan kaya raya" Kai mempromosikan yang baiknya saja sedangkan yang buruknya tidak di promosikan pada sahabatnya

"Tapi aku masih sekolah, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi bodyguard" Sehun walaupun keuangannya susah tetapi dia lebih mengutamakan pendidikan

"Tenang saja, nona tersebut masih sekolah juga sama seperti kita dan kau akan menjaganya hanya mulai siang hingga malam. Dia juga tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti anak orang kaya lainnya. Bahkan kau diberikan fasilitas tidur dirumah mereka, dan gaji yang besar" Kai memberikan penawaran yang terbaik untuk sahabat tampannya, pasti Nona Lu akan suka

"Baiklah" Sehun tergoda untuk bekerja menjadi bodyguard, dari cerita sahabatnya sudah di pastikan hidupnya tidak akan serumit yang dia bayangkan

"Bagus, sekarang kau ikut denganku" Kai mengajak Sehun untuk kerumah Nona Luhan agar mendaftar menjadi bodyguard

"Ya" Sehun mengikuti Kai dengan menggunakan sepedanya sedangkan Kai menaiki sepeda motor

..

..

..

TING TONG

Kai memencet bel rumah Nona Lu agar mereka bisa masuk dan Kai akan memberitahukan pada sepupu Nona Kyungsoo bahwa ada orang yang ingin melamar menjadi bodyguardnya.

CLECK

"Masuk" Kris membuka pintu dan terkejut karena Kai membawa orang baru lagi untuk menjadi bodyguard. Di mansion megah ini sudah banyak memiliki bodyguard antara lain Siwon, Kris, Chanyeol, Taeyong, Minho, Suho, Hoya, dan Myungsoo sebagai anggota terakhir

"Kris, perkenalkan dia adalah Sehun dan ingin mendaftar menjadi bodyguard Nona Lu" Kai memperkenalkan Sehun pada sahabat - sahabat bodyguardnya

"Oh, aku Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kris menjabat tangan Sehun dengan tenang namun dalam hatinya dia cemburu dengan Sehun yang lebih tampan di bandingkan dengan dirinya, selama ini Nona Lu selalu mengutamakan dirinya dibandingkan dengan bodyguard yang lain

"Ada apa kalian berkumpul di depan pintu" Luhan yang sedang mengambil minum di dapur terkejut dengan adanya kebisingan di depan pintu rumahnya

"Oh. Nona perkenalkan sahabat saya Sehun, dia ingin melamar menjadi bodyguard disini nona" Kai yang menyadari keberadaan Nona Luhan langsung memberitahu bahwa akan ada calon bodyguard baru sedangkan Sehun terpaku dengan kecantikan Nona Lu dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan di jaganya terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang di bayangkannya

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke ruang kerja" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya apabila dia memang memiliki urusan penting

"Semangat Hun" Kai menepuk punggung sahabatnya untuk memberikan semangat

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dimasuki oleh calon nona-nya

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Luhan menyuruh calon bodyguardnya untuk masuk dan melakukan interview singkat

"Silahkan duduk" Luhan mempersilahkannya duduk tepat bersebrang dengannya

"Apa kau ingin bekerja denganku sebagai bodyguard" Luhan langsung bertanya ke inti, dia tidak mau lama - lama dengan calon bodyguard barunya. Luhan terpesona ketika melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, sehingga dia menjadi dingin agar tidak gugup di depan bodyguardnya

"Ya nona" Sehun menjawab mantap, dia ingin membanggakan ibunya yang selama ini selalu membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka yang besar dan ini adalah kesempatan untuknya

"Baiklah, tetapi peraturan disini adalah kau harus tetap sekolah jika kau masih sekolah, kau hanya menjagaku mulai siang hingga malam, kau akan tinggal di mansion ini, kau tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain tentang pekerjaanmu, kontrak berlaku selama sepuluh tahun, gajimu sebesar sepuluh juta, dan yang terakhir kau juga harus mau menjadi obdient sex slaveku" Luhan menjabarkan seluruh peraturan yang berlaku, dan memberitahu gaji yang akan dibayarkan dan terakhir memberitahu bahwa mereka adalah obdient sex slavenya. Sehun yang awalnya setuju dengan semua aturan termasuk gajinya yang besar harus terkejut ketika nona Lu mengatakan akan menjad obdient sex slave

"Obdient sex slave?" Sehun mencoba bertanya untuk memperjelas maksud dari Nona Lu

"Ya, kau akan menjadi obdient sex slave. Tetapi aku tidak akan memaksa kalian setiap hari, hanya di saat aku butuh saja" Luhan melihat Sehun yang ingin bekerja dan sedikit ragu karena adanya obdient sex slave

"Baiklah... Aku terima semuanya" Sehun sudah menentukan pilihannya, dia ingin membanggakan ibunya yang selalu banting tulang sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal akibat tabrakan lari yang terjadi ketika dia masih kecil

"Ok, tetapi sebelum kau sah menjadi bodyguardku aku harus mengukur penismu" Luhan sudah mengambil penggaris dan mendekati Sehun

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut namun dia tidak bisa melawan, melawan sama aja akan di pecat

"Buka celanamu dan celana dalammu sayang" Luhan terbiasa memanggil semua bodyguardnya dengan kata sayang, maklum saja Luhan sungguh senang memiliki bodyguard yang tampan dan memiliki penis yang ukuran di atas rata - rata

"Baiklah" Sehun malu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memperlihatkan penisnya pada orang lain dan orang tersebut adalah wanita, Sehun membuka celananya dan celana dalam dengan pelan - pelan lalu nampak lah penis Sehun yang masih tertidur namun sudah terlihat besar

"Aku suka ukurannya" Luhan menggengam penis tersebut dan mengocoknya denga tempo cepat, dia hanya ingin mengukur penis tersebut

"Ah.." Sehun kenikmatan dengan apa yang dilakukan nona-nya namun dia tidak mungkin meminta lebih pada nona tersebut

"Wow, punyamu sungguh panjang dan mengalahkan milik Kris" Luhan yang sudah selesai mengukur dan terkejut karena penis tersebut mencapai dua puluh satu centimeter dan itu mengalahkan Kris yang panjangnya dua puluh centimeter

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab, dia tidak pernah membandingkan punyanya dengan teman - temannya

"Baiklah, kau diterima" Luhan kembali ke sikap bosnya dan menyimpan penggaris tersebut

"Hah? Mulai kapan saya bisa bekerja nona" Sehun terkejut namun tetap bertanya kepada nona-nya

"Mulai besok, kau harus pulang hari ini dan mengepak semua barangmu dan tanda tangan kontrakmu sekarang" Luhan masih punya hati agar bodyguard tampannya mengepak semua barangnya dan meminta izin pada orang tuanya, lalu Luhan menyuruh untuk menandatangani kontraknya dan Sehun menuruti perintah majikannya

"Baiklah, terima kasih nona" Sehun membungkuk dan mengundurkan diri lalu dia kembali kerumahnya untuk mengepak semua barangnya sehingga besok tinggal datang ke mansion tersebut

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Luhan terkejut karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kerjanya namun tetap mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk

"Lu, apa kau menerimanya" Kris langsung masuk dan duduk di depan Luhan, sedangkan orang yang ditanya terkejut dengan tindakan Kris yang tidak sopan

"Ya" Luhan menjawab sekedar, dia tahu bahwa bodguardnya yang bernama Kris sedang cemburu dengan bodyguard baru bernama Sehun

"Aku cemburu jika kau lebih menyukai dia Lu, ku akui dia tampan namun dia tidak bersahabat Lu" Kris merengek seperti anak kecil, di antara semua bodyguard hanya dirinya yang memanggil Luhan tanpa embel nona

"Hahaha... Kau jangan begitu, kau juga tampan Kris" Luhan mengangkup pipi Kris untuk memberikan ketenangan, dia sungguh lucu pada Kris dan ini pertama kalinya Kris memiliki saingan berat

Kris membalas pelukan Luhan dan kemudian mereka tidur bersama di kamar Kris, Luhan tidak mau kamarnya dimasuki oleh siapapun termasuk pembantu.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

CLECK

"Eomma, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan" Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya ketika melihat sang ibu baru saja pulang kerumah

"Pekerjaan apa nak?" Ibu Sehun sungguh senang karena anaknya mendapat pekerjaan namun dia takut itu akan menggangu proses belajar anaknya

"Hanya menjadi bodyguard bu, lagian itu hanya berjalan sepulang sekolah hingga malam lalu kami diberi fasilitas kamar pribadi, dan juga digaji sebesar sepuluh juta per bulan bu" Sehun memberitahu ibunya dengan antusias

"Baguslah nak" Ibu Sehun senang namun di sisi lain dia sedih akan pisah dengan anaknya

"Tiap minggu aku akan pulang bu, ibu jangan khawatir" Sehun janji akan pulang, dia takut ibunya kesepian

"Jaga dirimu nak dirumah orang, jangan membuat masalah" sang ibu memberi arahan pada anaknya agar tahu diri dirumah orang

"Iya bu, ibu juga jaga kesehatan dan kalau bisa ibu tidak usah bekerja. Aku takut ibu terlalu lelah" Sehun memeluk ibunya, dia sungguh takut ibunya jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja

"Sehun dengarkan ibu, jika ibu tidak bekerja maka ibu akan bosan dirumah jadi ibu lebih baik bekerja daripada dirumah saja" Ibu Sehun tidak mau anaknya saja yang banting tulang, dia juga mau membanting tulang untuk kehidupan mereka

"Baiklah, tetapi ibu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Sehun merelakan ibunya untuk bekerja dengan berat hati

"Cha... Sini ibu bantu mengepak barang - barangmu" Ibu Sehun kembali ke mode semangat untuk membantu anaknya packing barang agar besok sudah pindah ke tempat baru

..

..

..

TIT TIT

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sehun, Ibu Sehun yang melihat mobil mewah tersebut berhenti di depan rumahnya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang dengan menaiki mobil datang kerumah kecil mereka.

"Sehun" Kai yang turun dari mobil tersebut langsung memanggil sahabatnya untuk memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam mobil

"Kai?" Sehun yang berada di ruang tamu terkejut karena seseorang memanggilnya dan setelah melihat keluar, dia terkejut karena sahabatnya membawa mobil ke rumah mereka

"Bu, perkenalkan dia sahabatku namanya Kai dan dia juga salah satu bodyguard di tempat aku bekerja" Sehun memperkenalkan Kai pada ibunya

"Hallo bu" Kai menyapa ramah ibunya Sehun yang sungguh cantik walaupun sudah mulai tua

"Hallo nak" Ibu Sehun membalas sapaan ramah sahabat anaknya

"Hun, ayo. Nona Lu sudah menunggu kita, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu serta membantu mengangkut barang - barangmu" Ibu Sehun terkejut dengan kebaikan Nona Lu yang mereka maksud

"Baiklah" Sehun masuk kedalam rumah dan mengeluarkan semua tas yang berisi barang - barangnya

"Bu, aku pergi ya dan ibu harus menjaga kesehatan ibu. Aku janji akan pulang setiap minggu" Sehun sungguh tidak rela berpisah dengan ibunya namun dia harus mencari pekerjaan agar ibunya bisa hidup lebih baik

"Hati - hati nak" Ibu Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan mobil tersebut sudah menghilang dari kawasan tersebut

..

..

..

"Kau di kamar nomor satu" Luhan memberitahu Sehun mengenai nomor kamarnya

"Terima kasih nona" Sehun tetap mengucapkan terima kasih, walau dalam perjanjian sudah disebutkan mereka akan tinggal di mansion tersebut

"Kau bekerja mulai hari ini" Luhan beranjakd ari sofa dan memasuki kamarnya sedangkan yang lain berkumpul mendekati Sehun untuk saling menyapa

"Hai Sehun, aku Suho" Suho tersenyum dengan wajah malaikatnya

"Aku Kris" Kris memasang wajah kesalnya

"Aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari untuk sahabat barunya

"Aku Minho"

"Aku Hoya"

"Aku Myungsoo"

"Aku Siwon"

"Aku Taeyong"

"Aku Sehun" Sehun membalas sapaan ramah dari mereka semua, dia tahu bahwa bodyguard bernama Sehun tidak suka dengan keberadaannya namun dia masih ingat dengan nasih ibunya sehingga hal itu membuatnya harus bertahan dengan semuanya

..

..

..

"Silahkan makan" Luhan makan bersama semua bodyguardnya, maklum saja dirumah ini kedua orang tuanya jarang ada karena bisnis mereka di Jepang. Sehun yang pertama kalinya makan bersama majikan cukup terkejut, dia kira mereka akan makan di dapur dan duduk di lantai

"Jangan terkejut Sehun" Luhan mengetahui keterjutan Sehun langsung memberikan kata - kata pendukung

"Maaf nona" Sehun malu karena ketahuan oleh nona-nya

"Aku masih punya hati, kita sama - sama manusia dan juga meja ini akan kosong setiap harinya jika bukan kita semua yang isi" Luhan adalah dewi yang sudah menolong para pria tampan tersebut, namun manusia tidak sempurna termasuk Luhan yang haus akan sex

"Kedua orang tua nona?" Sehun terkejut karena dari tadi nona-nya tidak menyebut kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Suho langsung memukul paha Sehun

"Shh..." Suho kesal karena keberanian Sehun bertanya hal pribadi pada nona mereka

"Tidak apa Suho. Mereka sibuk bekerja di Jepang, sehingga aku kesepian maka dari itu aku menyewa bodyguard sebagai temanku bukan pembantuku" Luhan menjabarkan kehidupannya yang gelap

"Saya minta maaf nona" Sehun menunduk karena sudah lancang bertanya hal pribadi pada nona-nya

"Tidak apa, mari makan" Luhan menyuruh mereka semua untuk makan sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti perintah majikan mereka

..

..

..

"Nona, aku ingin berbicara dengan nona" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada majikannya

"Ya, silahkan bertanya" Luhan memiliki wakyu luang, sehingga berbincang sedikit dengan bodyguard barunya tidak masalah

"Hm... Aku ingin izin setiap hari minggu untuk mengunjungi ibuku" Sehun mengatakannya dengan jujur, mana tahu majikannya memberikan izin padanya

"Kenapa?" Luhan memancing agar Sehun lebih terbuka dengan dirinya, sama seperti yang lain

"Ibuku tinggal seorang diri dirumah kami yang kecil, aku tidak tega padanya sehingga aku ingin mengunjunginya setiap minggu dan juga aku bekerja untuk membantunya mencari uang"

"Baiklah aku mengizinkanmu, dan ini gaji pertamu" Luhan memberikan gaji yang dilapisi amplop kepada Sehun

"Terima kasih nona" Sehun sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, dan dua hari lagi dia akan mengunjungi rumah ibunya dan memberikan tiga per empat gajinya untuk sang ibu

"Ya" Luhan menjawab sekilas sambil tersenyum ramah

"Aku permisi dulu nona" Sehun pamit undur diri dan masuk ke kamarnya, besok mereka semua mau sekolah

..

..

..

"Ayo berangkat" semua sudah kumpul dimobil tinggal menunggu majikan mereka maka mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah, dan untungnya mereka semua satu sekolah sehingga mereka sejalan dan tidak akan terlambat

"Sehun, kau bisa menyetir" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun

"Ngh.. Aku tidak bisa nona" Sehun malu mengakuinya namun jujur lebih baik daripada mereka tabrakan

"Baiklah, Suho akan mengajarkanmu lain kali" Luhan memberikan ultimatum agar Suho mengajari anak baru

"Baik nona" Suho dan Sehun sama - sama menjawab perintah nona mereka

..

..

..

"Anak - anak, kita kedatangan teman baru" Guru Kim memberitahu kelasnya mengenai sahabat baru mereka sedangkan siswa - siswi tersebut sibuk menebak apakah teman baru mereka laki - laki atau perempuan

"Silahkan masuk nak" sang guru memberikan izin kepada anak baru untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Perkenalkan nama saya YangYang, mohon bantuannya" YangYang tersenyum manis kearah teman - temannya sedangkan para gadis sibuk memuji ketampanan YangYang dan Luhan terkejut karena sahabat lamanya sekaligus orang yang sudah pernah mengisi hatinya kembali lagi ke hadapannya

"Silahkan duduk disamping Luhan" Guru Kim memberikan perintah dan itu mutlak untuk dipatuhi

"Hai Lu" YangYang tersenyum kearah Luhan ketika dia sudah duduk disamping Luhan, sedangkan yang disapa hanya membuang muka karena jijik dengan orang yang duduk disampingnya

"Baiklah, silahkan buka buku paket kalian halaman 103 dan coba pahami dari contoh tersebut lalu saya ingin memberikan pertanyaan"

Proses belajar mengajar dimulai hingga istirahat tiba, Luhan dan semua bodyguardnya berkumpul dimeja yang biasa mereka duduki. Mereka selalu bersama kemana - mana dan itu membuat banyak orang iri pada kelompok Luhan cs.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung" YangYang yang kesulitan mendapatkan bangku kosong bertanya pada Luhan cs yang masih memiliki satu kursi kosong tepat disampng Luhan

"Tidak" Luhan tidak suka berdekatan dengan mantannya, namun yang lain heran dengan sikap Luhan yang terlalu dingin

"Tampan, disini saja" seorang yeoja bernama Hyuna menyuruh cowok tampan tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong sedangkan YangYang hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Hyuna

"Kau kenapa Lu, apa makanan tidak enak" Kris bertanya pada Luhan yang masih memasang wajah kesal

"Bukan. Dan ku peringatkan pada kalian semua untuk tidak berteman dengan dia" Luhan memberikan perintah pada semua bodyguard sekaligus sahabatnya untuk tidak berteman dengan YangYang

"Dia siapa Lu?" Kris terkejut dengan nada Luhan yang menyiratkan kebencian pada seseorang yang disebut dia

"YangYang" Luhan menjawab santai sambil melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut karena mereka melihat YangYang adalah orang baik namun mereka tidak berani bertanya hal yang privasi tentang nona mereka

"LUHAN" Baekhyun berlari kearah orang yang diteriakin sedangkan Kyungsoo sepupunya hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya

"Haiz" Luhan mengela nafas melihat salah satu sepupu cerewetnya berteriak dengan nyaringnya

"Luhan" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo ikut - ikutan memeluk Luhan

"Oh, kau ada anggota baru Lu" Baekhyun menyadari diantara mereka ada anak baru dalam grup mereka

"Ya" Luhan menjawab singkat. Dia malas menjelaskan secara detail karena Baekhyun memang dasarnya genit dengan pria tampan

"Hai, aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun memberikan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan si tampan

"Aku Sehun" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum manisnya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun makin jatuh cinta dengannya

"Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tetap memperkenalkan diri walaupun dia tidak menjabat tangan Sehun

"Aku Sehun" Sehun membalas perkenalan diri Kyungsoo dengan ramah, dia mengetahui perbedaan keduanya Kyungsoo lebih baik sedangkan Baekhyun genit

"Lu, kenapa dia kembali" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan mengenai YangYang, satu sekolah sudah heboh dengan adanya anak baru yang tampan dari China

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Jangan bahas dia, aku muak mendengarnya" Luhan malas berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah dibencinya

"Hm.. Ku harap dia tidak menggangu kita lagi" Baekhyun menjawab sekedar karena dia juga dendam dengan YangYang

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita beli bubble tea" Kyungsoo mengusulkan untuk minum minuman favorit mereka

"Baiklah" Luhan kembali semangat jika sudah berhubungan dengan bubble tea, dan kemudian mereka pindah ke cafe kecil dekat sekolah yang menjual bubble tea

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

"Bi, kami pesan dua belas bubble tea. Dua rasa taro, dan sisanya coklat" Luhan memesan pada bibi penjaga stand bubble tea

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar nak" Bibi tersebut sudah biasa menghapal pesan Luhan dan yang lainnya, dan Luhan cs merupakan pelanggan tetap bibi tersebut

Mereka mengisi waktu menunggu dengan sambil berbicara dengan teman - temannya. Kemudian tidak berapa lama bibi penjual bubble tea tersebut mengantar pesanan mereka "Silahkan"

"Woah, udah lama aku tidak minum bubble tea" Baekhyun sungguh senang karena akhirnya dia bisa minum minuman favoritnya

"Iya" semua menyahut senang karena merka akhirnya bisa meminum minuman favorit mereka, setelah habis Luhan membayar semuanya dan beranjak untuk masuk ke kelas

"Terima kasih Lu" semua mengucapkan terima kasih termasuk kedua sepupu Luhan

"Ya" Luhan menyahut singkat dan duduk di kursinya seperti biasa

..

..

..

"Lu, aku pinjam catatanmu" YangYang mendekati Luhan dan meminta sesuatu pada sahabat lamanya yang sekaligus mantannya

"Ini" Luhan terpaksa memberikannya, semua orang sudah melirik kearahnya karena beruntung cowok tampan tersebut meminjam bukunya. Namun bagi Luhan YangYang adalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan

"Terima kasih" YangYang tersenyum tulus pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan cuek

"Kau kenapa Lu, dia kan tampan harusnya kau ramah sedikit padanya" Yoona kesal pada sahabatnya yang terlalu cuek dengan cowok tampan baru di kelas mereka

"Biasa saja" Luhan menjawab cuek karena semua temannya jatuh kedalam pesona YanGYang

..

..

..

"Buka celana kalian dan celana dalam kalian" Luhan memberikan perintah tidak terbantahkan ketika mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah

"Kenapa Lu" Kris terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan menyuruh mereka semua membuka celana secara bersamaan

"Buka saja" Luhan tetap menjadi dominan dalam sex

"Baiklah" mereka membuka celana mereka serta celana dalam mereka hingga nampaklah sembilan penis menggantung dengan indahnya

"Bangunkan penis kalian dan aku mau tahu punya siapa yang paling panjang" setelah perkataan Luhan mereka melakukan handjob agar penis mereka bangun sedangkan Luhan sudah bersiap - siap untuk mengukur penis siapa yang paling panjang

"Bagus, sekarang maju satu persatu" Luhan mengukur penis mereka dengan teliti agar tahu penis siapa yang terpanjang dan itu akan menjadi senjata pamungkasnya. Setelah selesai mengukurnya Luhan memberitahukan pemenangnya

"Baiklah, penis yang terpanjang adalah Sehun" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada biasa sedangkan yang lainnya tidak percaya termasuk Kris

"Kau serius Lu" Kris sungguh tidak percaya, selama ini punyanya lahh yang terpanjang

"Ya" Luhan malas berdebat dengan Kris sedangkan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat

"Hun, kau ikut aku ke ruang kerja" Luhan memberikan perintah lalu berjalan ke ruang kerja sendirian sedangkan Sehun harus merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah setengah telanjang kemudian bergegas masuk ke ruang kerja nona-nya

CLECK

"Ada apa nona?" Sehun bertanya ramah sedangakn Luhan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sehun duduk

"Aku ingin kau pura – pura menjadi kekasihku, aku tidak ingin YangYang masuk diantara kita. Apa kau bisa?" Luhan to the point bertanya pada Sehun

"Kenapa harus aku, mereka jauh lebih tampan" Sehun heran kenapa harus dirinya menjadi pacaran palsu nona-nya

"Kau tampan, sexy, dan penismu besar itulah aku mau menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih palsuku"

"Baiklah, aku terima" Sehun pasrah, ini adalah kerjaan mereka sebagai bodyguard nona mereka, melindungi sang nona dari musibah

"Bagus, mulai besok kita duduk dibangku yang sama dan selalu bersama kemana – mana" Luhan memberikan perintah agar Sehun mematuhinya

"Baik nona" Sehun mematuhi peraturan yang dibuat sang nona

"Baiklah, ayo makan siang" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kemudian menggandeng mesra tangan Sehun hingga menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai

"Nona aku malu" bisik Sehun karena dia malu tiba – tiba nona-nya menggandeng tangannya

"Biar terbiasa Hun, nanti kau grogi dan semua rencanaku hancur" Luhan memberikan pengertian kemudian duduk disamping Sehun

"Iya nona" Sehun menunduk karena malu sedangkan Kris menatap tajam Sehun yang sungguh beruntung

"Sehun jangan menunduk, aku bukan berpacaran dengan pencuri. Tegapkan badanmu, kau tampan dan sempurna apa yang kau takutkan sehingga menunduk" Luhan memarahi bodyguardnya yang menunduk malu

"Maaf nona" Sehun merubah posisinya dari menunduk menjadi tegap

"Dan untukmu Kris, jangan kau menatap tajam Sehun. Aku yang memilih dia bukan dia yang menggodaku" Luhan tidak suka dengan cara Kris menatap Sehun

"Nghh..." Kris membuang nafas kesal, dia ingin beranjak dari meja makan namun dia masih sadar statusnya hanya bodyguard dan tidak ingin membuat majikannya semakin kesal padaya

Makan malam tersebut di mansion megah terasa hampa karena mereka saling tidak bicara untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah maklum dengan sifat Kris yang keras kepala dan cemburu berat dengan keberadaan Sehun.

..

..

..

"HYAA... KRIS OPPA..."

"SEHUN OPPA... SARANGHAE"

"LUHAN NOONA SARANGHAE"

"APA BAGUSNYA SI LUHAN ITU, SEHUNKU SUNGGUH TAMPAN KENAPA HARUS DEKAT DENGAN SI SOMBONG ITU"

Begitulah bisikan seluruh orang ketika Luhan cs melewati lorong sekolah, Luhan dan Sehun saling berpelukan mesra sehingga ada orang yang tidak suka dengan posisi Sehun mereka yang direbut oleh Luhan si sombong sedangkan YangYang yang melihat situasi tersebut hanya membuang nafas kesal.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara padamu" YangYang mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan secara paksa

"Kau siapa, jangan menarik tangan orang sembarangan" Sehun menahan tangan YangYang yang menarik paksa tangan majikannya dan menjadi tameng untuk Luhan

"Kau yang siapa, aku adalah sahabatnya" YangYang tidak terima dengan Sehun yang menghalangi langkahnya

"Jika kau sahabatnya, kau harus bisa lebih sopan dalam mengajak berbicara dengan wanita. Bukan dengan menarik paksa tanganya, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pencuri" Sehun memojokkan YangYang sedangkan yang lainnya kagum dengan sikap Sehun yang pemberani jadi tameng bagi wanita

"Bukan urusanmu, ayo Lu" YangYang tidak peduli kemudian menarik tangan Luhan sedangkan Sehun tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan kasar

"Kau tidak bisa sembarang menarik tangannya, dia kekasihku" Sehun berang dengan sikap keras kepala YangYang

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah kekasihnya" YangYang menantang Sehun sedangkan yang lainnya gelagapan untuk mengetahui apakah Sehun akan membuktikannya

"Baik, apakah kau ingin bersamanya Lu untuk berbicara empat mata" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya namun Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala kemudian Sehun berdoa dalam hati meminta maaf karena lancang melakukan hal ini kemudian Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan lembut

Hal itu membuat semuanya shock berat termasuk Kris dan Luhan orang yang dicium. Ini adalah first kissnya namun dia juga terpaksa melakukannya untuk menghancurkan YangYang.

"Sudahkan, aku sudah membuktikannya" Sehun menantang YangYang sedangkan yang ditantang hanya diam terpaku dengan yang terjadi

"Ayo sayang" Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk ke kelas sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang

..

..

..

"Maaf nona" Sehun menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Luhan ketika mereka semua berada di mobil dan bergegas mau pulang ke rumah

"Ya, tetapi caramu sungguh hebat untuk menyerang telak YangYang" Luhan pasrah namun dirinya senang ketika mengetahui YangYang tidak berkutit sama sekali

"Ya, tetapi itu perbuatan tidak bermoral nona. Saya mencium majikan sendiri" Sehun masih takut untuk menatap majikannya

"Sudahlah, aku tidak masalah" Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun untuk memberikan ketenangan

"Ayo pulang" Kris masuk ke mobil dan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menuju mansion majikannya

..

..

..

"Sehun, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" Kris ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sehun sedangkan yang lainnya takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kris pada Sehun

"Ya" Sehun menjawab singkat dan mengikuti Kris, namun suara Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka

"Jika Sehun kembali dalam keadaan cacat dan luka, kau tidak akan ku ampuni Kris" Luhan juga takut dengan kondisi Sehun

"Ya" Kris menjawab malas, dia sungguh tidak suka dengan kondisi sang nona yang lebih perhatian dengan Sehun dibandingkan dengan dirinya

Kris membawa Sehun hingga menuju kamarnya dan langsung duduk di kasurnya sedangkan Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Kris.

"Ada apa" Sehun mencoba bertanya dengan ramah sedangkan Kris membuang nafas kesal

"Jangan kau sakiti nona Luhan" Kris membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya untuk Sehun

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Sehun heran dengan maksud Kris tentang Nona Luhan

"Nona Luhan adalah wanita yang baik jadi ku mohon jangan kau sakiti dia" Kris memberikan pesan singkat namun misterius untuk Sehun

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" Sehun masih binggung dengan ucapan Kris

"Kau akan segera tahu" Kris langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur sedangkan Sehun berniat keluar dari kamar Kris

BLAM

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kris dengan pelan sedangkan Kris mencoba merelakan Luhan bersama Sehun.

"Saranghae Lu" Kris menangis dalam mimpi, walaupun dirinya tidak bisa bersama Luhan setidaknya Luhan hidup bahagia

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ayo berenang, kalian semua harus berenang" Luhan menyuruh semua bodyguardnya untuk berenang bersamanya

"Nona ini masih terlalu pagi dan airnya pasti dingin" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan wajah ketakutannya

Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan meremas penisnya "Ini saja yang membuktikan kau laki – laki, hanya air dingin saja kau takut" Luhan semakin kuat meremas penis Chanyeol

"ARGH... Sakit nona... ampun" Chanyeol kesakitan karena penisnya diremas sedangkan yang lain menatap horor, pasalnya sang nona jarang mau meremas penis mereka seperti yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol

"Kalian semua silahkan berenang dengan kondisi telanjang bulat" Luhan memberikan ultimatum sedangkan yang lainnya pasrah dan mengikuti perintah majikan

Satu persatu dianatara mereka mulai melepas baju dan celananya hingga mereka semua telanjang bulat kecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Good" Luhan sungguh suka dengan bentuk badan bodyguardnya yang seksi dan berotot

"Nona... sakit" Chanyeol merengek kesakitan karena tangan nona-nya masih setia di penisnya

"Sudah, buka semua pakaianmu dan silahkan berenang untuk kalian" Luhan melepas remasannya pada penis Chanyeol dan menyuruh semua bodyguardnya untuk berenang di kolam renang pribadinya

"Nona tidak berenang" Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang bulat bertanya pada sang nona yang tidak membuka bajunya. Bagi semua bodyguard dimansion tersebut sudah biasa melihat nona mereka telanjang bulat kecuali Sehun si penghuni baru

"Sebentar lagi" Luhan memeriksa handphonenya dan mensilent agar tidak ribut

Luhan langsung melepas bajunya dan hanya menggunakan bikini membuat semua bodyguardnya terpana dengan tubuh majikan mereka yang seksi.

BYUR

Luhan langsung menceburkan diri kedalam kolam sehingga membuat cipratan air mengenai wajah bodyguardnya yang terkejut.

Mereka berenang penuh dengan canda tawa, hidup itu mudah jika dipahami. Luhan yang merasa memiliki teman setia sungguh senang hidup dengan bodyguardnya.

Selesai berenang mereka langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dikamar masing – masing dan kemudian isirahat karena terlalu lelah sehabis berenang.

..

..

..

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sedangkan Luhan heran dengan orang tersebut

"Maaf nona, aku ingin izin setengah hari hari ini karena aku ingin menemui ibuku" Sehun menundukkan kepala karena dia malu sudah lancang mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya

"Kau boleh pergi dan Chanyeol akan mengantarmu hingga sampai ditujuan dan nanti malam kabari Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu" Luhan memainkan handphonennya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun

"Baik nona, terima kasih sudah memberi izin. Saya pamit dulu" Sehun membungkuk hormat pada nona-nya

"Hah... kau terlalu polos Sehun dan aku rasa aku menyukaimu" Luhan berbicara sendiri, dia menyukai sifat polos Sehun dan kebaikan Sehun yang masih mengingat ibunya ketika dirinya sudah menjadi orang yang hebat

..

..

..

"Nanti kau kabari aku kalau kau sudah mau pulang" Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah ibunya Sehun

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Chan" Sehun mengucap terima kasih sambil membungukukkan badan sesuai dengan yang diajarkan ibunya ketika dia masih kecil

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada Nona Luhan, dia adalah majikan kita bukan aku majikannya" Chanyeol dan yang lainnya setia pada majikan mereka, sehingga hal itu membuat Sehun kagum dengan mereka semua termasuk Chanyeol yang tadi pagi selangkangannya baru saja diremas sang majikan namun dia menganggap hal itu wajar saja

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Chan" Sehun melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol tidak nampak lagi dari perumahannya

Sehun membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai didepan rumah ibunya "Ibu... Ibu..."

CLECK

"Anakku.." Ibu Sehun langsung memeluk anaknya karena sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan sang anak

"Ibu, ayo masuk" Sehun malu karena tetangga akan mengejeknya sebagai anak cengeng

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu nak sebagai bodyguard. Apa kau baik – baik saja" Ibu Sehun memeriksa tubuhnya anaknya apakah ada terdapat luka atau tidak

"Ibu, aku baik – baik saja" Sehun menghentikan tangan ibunya untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari tasnya

"Bu, aku memiliki uang tambahan dari majikanku dan ini untuk ibu" Sehun memberikan amplop tersebut pada ibunya sedangkan sang ibu menangis terharu karena sang anak masih sangat peduli dan perhatian padanya

"Sehun... kau sebaiknya memakainya dengan baik" Ibu Sehun menolak uang tersebut dan berharap anaknya saja yang menggunakan uang tersebut

"Bu, jangan seperti ini bu. Aku sudah hidup dengan tenang disana dan semua kebutuhanku sudah diurus dan ini uang untuk ibu" Sehun tidak mau ibunya menolak uang tersebut

"Baiklah, ibu menerimanya dan ibu mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" sang ibu menerima unag tersebut dan bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Sehun yang masih peduli pada ibunya ketika hidupnya sudah tergolong sukses

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada ibu dan aku sudah banyak merepotkan ibu, karena sudah merawatku dari kecil hingga saat ini. Jika dibandingkan pengrobanan ibu untukku dengan uang yang kuberikan pada ibu, itu sungguh berbeda. Ibu lebih banyak berkorban untukku dan saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikan ibu" Sehun memeluk ibunya karena dia sungguh bangga memiliki ibu yang kuat dan sungguh berhati emas

"Tidak nak, kau tidak merepotkan ibu" Ibu Sehun menangis hebat didalam pelukan sang anak karena dia tidak menyangka akan memiliki anak berhati emas, dulu Sehun adalah anak yang nakal dan merepotkan ketika tumbuh dewasa dia menjadi anak tampan berhati emas dan peduli padanya

"Ibu, aku lapar" Sehun memang belum makan siang dimansion karena dia rindu dengan masakan ibunya

"Kau belum makan nak?" Ibu Sehun heran dengan anaknya yang belum makan, padahal jam sudah menujukkan pukul satu siang

"Sebenarnya tadi aku disuruh makan oleh sahabat – sahabatku ditempat kerja baruku namun aku menolaknya karena aku rindu dengan masakan ibu" Sehun memang menolak untuk makan bersama yang lain karena dia rindu dengan masakan ibunya

"Baiklah, ibu akan menyiapkannya untukmu" Ibu Sehun hendak beranjak dari kursi tersebut kemudian Sehun menahan tangan sang ibu

"Kita sama – sama kedapur saja bu, dan juga tidak usah dipanaskan lagi" Sehun tidak mau merepotkan ibunya hanya untuk memanaskan makanannya

"Tapi tidak enak makan makanan yang sudah dingin nak" Ibu Sehun heran dengan anaknya yang lebih dewasa

"Iya tetapi masakan ibu yang terbaik walaupun masih panas atau sudah dingin" Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah sang ibu sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa menangis bahagia memiliki anak yang baik

Sehun makan dengan lahap sedangkan sang ibu yang melihatnya tersenyum geli karena tingkah anaknya menjadi kekanakan terkadang.

"Hati – hati nak, nanti kau tersedak" Ibu Sehun memperingatkan anaknya untuk hati – hati namun Sehun tetaplah keras kepala

"Iya bu, makanan ibu sungguh enak... UHUK UHUK" Sehun tersedak karena makan sambil berbicara sedangkan sang ibu memberikan segelas air untuk sang anak yang tersedak

"Hah... terima kasih bu" Sehun lega karena akhirnya dia sudah baikan dari tersedak

"Makanya hati – hati kalau makan nak, ibu sudah mengatakannya tadi" Ibu Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang masih saja bandel jika sudah diperingatkan

Sehun dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita mengenai kehidupan masing – masing setelah mereka berpisah selama seminggu. Ibu Sehun sesekali ketawa mendengar Sehun yang menceritakan tingkah konyol sahabatnya di tempat kerjanya yang baru dan mengenai majikannya yang sungguh berhati emas.

..

..

..

"LUHAN" Baekhyun memasuki mansion sepupunya sambil berlari sedangkan yang diteriakin sedang menonton dengan bodyguardnya

"Apa?" Luhan malas menjawab sepupunya yang terlalu cerewet ini namun daripada si cerewet menangis, bisa – bisa mansionnya runtuh karena suaranya

"Aku mau bertemu dengan si tampan" Baekhyun memasang wajah genitnya sedangkan Luhan heran dengan orang yang diberikan julukan tampan

"Siapa Baek? Semua bodyguardku tampan dan sexy" Luhan bertanya langsung karena heran dengan orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun sedangkan para bodyguard berharap bukan dirinya yang ingin dijumpai sepupu majika mereka. Sepupu majikan merka yang bernama Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa cerewetnya

"Yang anggota baru" Baekhyun lupa namanya siapa, dia sangat tidak terlalu ingat apakah dia sudah berkenalan atau tidak pada pria tampan tersebut

"Oh Sehun" Luhan menjawb malas

"Iya, dia" Baekhyun mengiyakan saja, yang penting dia anggota baru milik Luhan sepupunya

"Sayangnya dia sedang tidak berada dimansion Baek" Luhan mengatakannya sambil memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi

"APA? KEMANA DIA PERGI LU... HIKS..." Baekhyun shock dan tanpa sadar berteriak keras membuat semuanya menutup telinga kemudian dia menangis karena sedih tidak akan bertemu pangerannya. Sedangkan Suho memencet tombol pause agar tayangan di televisi berhenti dan semua menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Jangan gila Baek, kami tidak tukik" Luhan kesal dengan sepupunya yang suaranya sepuluh oktaf dan bisa memecahkan gendang telinga mereka semua

"Lu, Sehun kemana Lu" Baekhyun merajuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya dilantai sedangkan yang lainnya merasa jijik dengan Baekhyun yang mulai gila

"Dia bertemu ibunya, kau cari yang lain saja" Luhan memasang wajah cuek sedangkan yang lainnya memandang majikannya tidak percaya

Baekhyun melihat seluruh bodyguard Luhan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka kemudian Baekhyun berjalan kearah mereka sambil menendang selangkangan mereka satu persatu.

"ARGH..."

"SAKIT... ARGH..."

"DASAR GILA..."

"ARGH... SAKIT BODOH"

"SAKIT SETAN"

"DASAR GILA... ITU SUNGGUH SAKIT"

"ARGH... PENISKU"

"AH... KAU GILA"

Semuanya berteriak kesakitan karena tendangan Baekhyun sepupu majikan mereka sungguh kuat dan tepat mengenai sasaran sehingga memberikan kesan tidak terlupakan.

"Rasakan... makanya jangan menatapku seperti itu" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh

"Baek, aku saja tidak pernah menendang punya mereka. Kau sudah berani menyakiti selangkangan mereka" Luhan tidak terima bahwa semua bodyguardnya tersiksa karena sepupunya

"Aku minta maaf Lu, aku kesal pada mereka" Baekhyun menyesal karena sudah menendang selankangan bodyguard sepupunya, dia tidak ingin Luhan marah padanya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu

"Sudahlah, jangan kau ulangi lain kali. Dan untuk kalian ayo keruang kerjaku, akan kuberikan salep untuk rasa nyeri pada selangkangan kalian" Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan diikuti bodyguarnya sambil memegang selangkangannya

Luhan mengambil salep tersebut dari laci mejanya dan membuka kotak tersebut "Kalian bukalah celana kalian dan celana dalam kalian, aku akan mengoleskannya untuk kalian" Luhan masih memiliki hati untuk bodyguardnya sehingga itulah membuat mereka semua jatuh cinta pada majikannya dan rela menjadi obdient slave sang nona

Setelah selesai memberikan salep mereka semua dilarang memakai celana maupun celana dalam agar obatnya langsung bekerja. Mereka semua sudah kembali kekamar masing – masing dengan kondisi setengah telanjang namun apa yang ditakutkan. Pembantu dirumah ini tidak ada selain mereka.

"Nona, bagaimana aku bisa menjemput Sehun" Chanyeol teringat akan sahabatnya namun kondisinya juga tidak meyakinkan sehingga dia lebih baik bertanya pada sang majikan

"Oh, soal itu tenang saja. Aku yang akan menjemputnya" Luhan tidak khawatir karena dirinya hapal dengan semua rumah asal mula bodyguardnya

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan nona" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat karena dia segan kerjaanya jadi dikerjakan sang nona

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf gara – gara Baekhyun selangkangan kalian bengkak"

"Tidak apa nona" Chanyeo tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan sang majikan jika mereka hanya sakit sedikit

"Baiklah, saya permisj dulu nona" Chanyeol pamit undur diri kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tiduran

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

"Sehun" Luhan yang sudah sampai dirumah Sehun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan memanggil sang pemilik rumah

"Nona" Sehun terkejut karena nona-nya yang menjemputnya yang seharusnya Chanyeol yang menjemput

"Siapa dia nak, kenapa cantik sekali" Ibu Sehun yang juga keluar untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nama anaknya dan terkejut dengan wanita cantik tersebut

"Dia majikanku bu, silahkan masuk nona" Sehun memepersilahkan majikannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya sedangkan sang ibu terkejut dengan pengakuan anaknya

"Maaf nona, rumah saya sungguh kecil dan berantakan" Ibu Sehun malu dengan rumahnya yang kecil dan berantakan, mungkin majikan anaknya merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut

"Tidak apa – apa bu" Luhan tersenyum lembut sehingga membuat Ibu Sehun terkagum dengan senyuman malaikatnya

"Ada apa nak sehingga kau menjemput anakku?" Ibu Sehun ingin tahu ada gerangan apa sehingga majikan anaknya mau menjemput anak laki – lakinya

"Oh maaf, nama saya Luhan. Dan saya ingin menjemput Sehun karena temannya Sehun tidak bisa datang" Luhan lupa memperkenalkan diri kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya serta tujuannya kemari

"Apakah saya bisa bertanya nona?" sang Ibu ingin bertanya tentang anaknya pada sang majikan

"Bisa bu, tetapi jangan terlalu formal memanggil saya Nona. Panggil saja Luhan atau Lulu" Luhan menatap sendu sang ibu, dia cemburu dengan Sehun yang hidup susah namun orang tuanya sungguh perhatian untuknya

"Baiklah Lu, ibu ingin bertanya apakah Sehun anak yang baik dirumah anda" Ibu Sehun terkejut dengan majikan anaknya yang sopan, baik, dan tidak sombong

"Ibu" Sehun kesal pada ibunya karena bertanya yang tidak – tidak pada majikannya

"Dia anak yang baik bu" Luhan tersenyum karena keluarga yang didepannya sungguh bahagia

"Baguslah, ibu khawatir dia akan merepotkanmu Lu" Ibu Sehun sudah terbiasa memanggil wanita cantik tersebut dengan sebutan Luhan atau Lu

"Tidak bu, dia sangat mandiri dan sopan santun dimansionku. Aku yang seharusnya banyak belajar dari dia, aku hidup berpisah jauh dari orang tuaku sehingga aku setiap hari kesepian dan aku memutuskan untuk membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk bodyguard bu" Luhan mengatakannya sambil menangis karena dia terbawa suasana

"Lu jangan menangis sayang, nanti cantiknya menghilang" Ibu Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya karena dia sangat sayang dengan Luhan

"Bu, apakah aku boleh bermain kesini" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Ibu Sehun

"Jika kamu mau, maka kamu bisa bermain kemari nak" sang ibu hanya setuju saja dengan permintaan anak angkatnya

"Baiklah" Luhan tertawa senang karena dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari orang lain

"Nona, apakah kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang" Sehun takut mereka kenapa – kenapa karena sudah malam

"Bu, apakah ibu bisa memasak untukku. Aku ingin mencoba masakan seorang ibu" Luhan memohon pada ibu bodyguardnya untuk memasakkan untuknya

"Baiklah, ibu akan masak untuk makan malam kita" Ibu Sehun tidak ingin mengecewakan anak angkatnya

Ibu Sehun berjalan kedapur dan memasak untuk makan malam mereka sedangkan Sehun menatap nona-nya dengan tatapan sendu setelah tahu kenapa nona-nya menjadi orang yang keras namun hatinya lembut.

"Tadi Baekhyun mencarimu dirumah" Luhan menatap Sehun untuk memberikan penjelasan

"Ah, maaf nona aku sedang dirumah ibuku sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena dia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan sepupu nona-nya yang genit

"Ya, dan kemudian semua laki – laki dimansion menatapnya dengan tidak suka sedangkan Baekhyun mendekat kearah mereka dan menendang selangkangan mereka dengan menggunakan heelsnya" Luhan memperkecil suaranya agar sang ibu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya sedangkan Sehun terkejut dan tahu alasan kenapa buka Chanyeol yang menjempuntya

"Pasti sakit" Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan selangkangannya yangjadi korban dari sepupu nona Luhan

"Iya, bengkak testis mereka. Aku saja tidak pernah melakukannya pada kalian" Luhan kembali kesal mengingat hal yang tadi

Sehun diam – diam tersenyum bangga memiliki majikan yang masih memiliki hati, setidaknya meremas penis masih wajar dibandingkan dengan menendang selangkangan orang dengan heels.

"Ayo makan nak" Ibu Sehun berteriak dari dapur untuk memanggil anaknya untuk makan

"Iya bu" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersama menuju dapur kemudian duduk dimeja makan sedangkan sang ibu menatap bahagia pada anaknya yang sedang makan

"Makan yang banyak nak" Ibu Sehun sungguh bahagia melihat Luhan makan dengan lahap

"Iya bu" Luhan melanjutkan makan sedangkan Sehun menatap bahagia majikannya karena pada akhirnya dia bisa merasakan masakan seorang ibu

Selesai makan Luhan nekat membantu Ibu Sehun untuk mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja, sedangkan Ibu Sehun sudah melarangnya namun harus diam karena terpukau dengan cara kerja Luhan yang sudah mahir. Selesai cuci piring mereka duduk diruang tamu bertiga sambil berbicara singkat.

"Apakah masakan ibu enak nak?" Ibu Sehun berharap jika masakannya enak maka Luhan bisa makan setiap hari atau paling tidak setiap minggu dirumahnya

"Masakan ibu yang terbaik" Luhan memberikan kedua jempolnya karena dia menyukai masakan rumahan dibandingkan makanan restorant yang cepat saji

"Sehun, apakah majikanmu ini makan lahap dimansionnya" Ibu Sehun bertanya pada anaknya tentang kehidupan Luhan dimansionnya

"Dia makan setengah dari makanan yang tadi dimakannya bu... ARGH..." Sehun menjelaskannya namun harus berakhir kesakitan karena Luhan mencubit pahanya

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang dimasak bibi mansion bu" Luhan tidak peduli pada wajah kesakitan Sehun

"Nak kau harus makan baik makanannya enak atau tidak, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Ibu Sehun menasehati anak angkatnya mengenai pola makannya

"Iya bu" Luhan juga merasa pola makannya salah harus menuruti apa yang dikatakn Ibu Sehun

"Maaf bu, kami harus pamit besok sudah mau sekolah lagi" Luhan merasa kecewa karena waktu memisahkan mereka

"Tidak apa nak, kapan – kapan kalian bisa bermain lagi kesini" Ibu Sehun tersenyum tulus walaupun dia tidak ingin berpisah

"Bagaimana jika ibu datang ke mansion minggu depan, kami semua ingin mencoba masakan ibu" Luhan memberikan tawaran pada ibu angkatnya

"Boleh, ibu senang jika kalian menyukai masakan ibu" Ibu Sehun sungguh senang jika Luhan dan yang lainnya menyukai masakannya

"Baiklah bu, kami pamit dulu" Luhan mendekati Ibu Sehun dan memeluknya serta mencium kedua pipinya sedangkan Sehun dan Ibunya terkejut dengan yang terjadi

"Aku pamit bu" Sehun pamit pada ibunya kemudian mencium kedua pipi ibunya seperti Luhan lakukan

"Hati – hati nak" Ibu Sehun mengantar anaknya hingga menuju mobil dan mereka saling membalas lambaian hingga mobil mereka hilang dan Ibu Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menguncinya dengan rapat

Sedangkan didalam mobil Sehun dan Luhan masih fokus menatap kedepan, Luhan ingin bertanya pada Sehun dan mengajaknya berbicara singkat.

"Sehun, lain kali ajak aku jika kau ingin mengunjungi ibumu"

"Baik nona" Sehun senang saja jika Luhan bertemu dengan ibunya, setidaknya dia bisa membantu Luhan menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindunya pada sang ibu

"Dan juga kau jangan terlalu nampak tidak menyukai Baekhyun, jika kau memperlihatkan secara langsung maka siap – siap selangkanganmu bengkak seperti yang lainnya" Luhan memberikan peringatan pada Sehun tentang Baekhyun

"Baik nona" suara Sehun bergetar menjawab peringatan sang nona, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum karena bodyguardnya yang tampan ini ketakutan jika ditendang selangkangannya. Wajah saja yang garang namun hatinya bagai emas dan takut juga disakiti selangkangannya

"Kau wajah saja yang datar namun hatimu lembut dan kau pasti kesakitan jika selangkanganmu ditendang" Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan Sehun

"Kalau masalah selangkangan, siapapun pasti sakit jika ditendang nona"

"Coba kalau Baekhyun suka memegang penis kalian, kupastikan kalian akan ketagihan dengannya"

"Tidak juga nona"

..

..

..

CLECK

"Nona" semua bodyguard memanggil nona mereka yang baru saja memasuki mansion]

"Ada apa?" Luhan terkejut karena dia dihadapi semua bodyguard dengan wajah paniknya

"Gawat nona, YangYang berhasil masuk kedalam kamar nona" Suho sebagai pemimpin mereka memberitahu kondisi yang sedang terjadi

"Apa? Bagaimana dia bisa berhasil masuk" Luhan terkejut karena dia memiliki banyak bodyguard namun menangkap satu tikus saja sulit

"Dia menggunakan bius nona untuk membuat kami tertidur"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin menemuinya. Ayo Sehun" Luhan tanpa sadar membawa Sehun kedalam masalah pribadinya

CLECK

"Hai sayang" YangYang tersenyum lembut ketika tahu yang masuk kedalam kamar adalah Luhannya

"Sayang kepalamu, kau ngapain disini dan lebih baik kau pulang sana" Luhan makas berbasa basi dengan YangYang

"Tidak baik mengusir calon suamimu Lu" YangYang berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mencoba untuk mengelus sayang kepala calon istrinya

"Kau mengerti bahasanya, kau diusir dari mansionnya. Jadi silahkan ikuti perintahnya" Sehun membawa Luhan kebelakang punggungnya dan menghadapi YangYang dengan berani

"Dasar sampah, kau kira kau siapa hah?" YangYangt muak dengan Sehun yang selalu membela Luhan ketika dirinya sudah mendapatkan Luhan

"Lebih baik sampah daripada manusia tidak tahu diri sepertimu" Sehun sebenarnya sakit hati dengan perkataan YangYang namun dia harus kuat untuk melindungi nona-nya

"KAU..." YangYang geram dengan hinaan yang dikatakan Sehun untuknya

"Kau lebih baik pulang, kami semua tidak menyukai kehadiranmu" Kris membantu Sehun, dia tahu sahabatnya itu sudah tertekan dengan ucapan kasar YangYang

"Luhan, kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku" YangYang keluar dari kamar lalu memberikan flying kiss pada Luhan sedangkan untuk yang lainnya gerakan memotong leher

"MATI SAJA KAU" Luhan berteriak frustasi karena YangYang sungguh nekat jadi manusia

BLAM

Setelah YangYang keluar, semuanya mendekati sang nona dan meminta maaf atas kelalaian mereka dalam menjaga mansion.

"Maaf nona" Suho selaku pemimpin kelompoknya merasa kecewa dengan kualitas mereka dalam menjaga nona-nya

"Hm, kalian istirahatlah" Luhan menyuruh semua bodyguardnya untuk beristirahat agar besok semua bisa bersekolah dengan baik

"Baik nona" semua menjawab kompak kemudian bubar dari kerumunan dan masuk kedalam kamar masing - masing kecuali Sehun yang masih setia berdiri didepan nona-nya

"Kau kenapa Hun" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang masih setia berdiri didepannya

"Nona, aku memiliki cara untuk membuatnya jerah dengan apa yang dilakukannya" Sehun ingin memberikan saran untuk nona-nya yang frustasi

"Apa?" Luhan juga ingin mendengar pendapat bodyguardnya

"Mungkin ini terlalu kejam namun bisa efektif" Sehun membisikkan rencananya ditelinga sang nona sedangkan Luhan sebagai pendengar yang baik merasa rencananya kali ini akan berhasil membuat YangYang diam dan tidak pernah menemuinya

"Ok, aku akan mengkuti saranmu" Luhan tersenyum licik dan berharap rencananya akan berhasil berkat bantuan Sehun

..

..

..

"YangYang, nanti malam kau bisa kerumahku" Luhan menjadi wanita lembut untuk hari ini

"Bisa, mau ngapain Lu" YangYang yang dibutakan cinta tidak menyadari arti dari tawaran Luhan

"Rahasia, kamu harus datang nanti jam tujuh malam" Luhan masih menjawab sambil tersenyum manis kepada YangYang

"Baiklah sayang" YangYang mencium pipi Luhan singkat sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan YangYang, Kris ingin menghajar YangYang namun harus ditahan karena jika dia emosi maka semua rencana yang sudah mereka susun akan hancur lebur

"Aku tunggu dirumah" Luhan beranjak kemudian dia dan yang lainnya pergi ke kantin sedangkan YangYang masih berbunga - bunga hatinya karena Luhan mengundangnya kemansionnya

"Sudah kutebak, kau tidak bisa lari dari pesonaku" YangYang tersenyum manis karena pujaannya akan memilihnya

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Malam harinya YangYang datang ke mansion Luhan dengan pakaian rapi dan membawa sebuket bunga untuk Luhannya.

TING TONG

YangYang menekan bell dimansion tersebut dan tidak berapa lama seorang bibi membuka pintu untuknya

"Bi, Luhannya ada?" YangYang bertanya ramah pada orang yang membuka pintu

"Nona Luhan ada dikamarnya tuan"

"Baiklah, aku akan kekamarnya" YangYang langsung naik kelantai dua dimana kamar kekasihnya berada

TOK TOK TOK

YangYang ingin berubah, dia ingin menjadi suami idaman bagi Luhan sehingga dia merubah caranya selama ini yang kasar.

"Masuk" Luhan menjawab dari dalam kamar kemudian YangYang masuk setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik kamar

"Hai sayang" YangYang mendekat kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat

"Hai" Luhan membalas pelukannya dan membawa YangYang kelaur kamar untuk berduaan ditaman belakang

"Lu, ini untukmu" YangYang memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Luhan sedangkan Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum manisnya

"Terima kasih sayang" Luhan mencium singkat pipi Luhan sedangkan YangYang mabuk kepayang dengan tingkah Luhan

"Yang, mau minum apa?" Luhan bertanya lembut pada YangYang

"Apa saja, yang penting buatanmu Lu"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu bentar ya" Luhan masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberikan minum pada tamunya sedangkan YangYang memikirkan hal apa aja yang akan mereka lalui malam ini

"Sayang, ini minumnya" Luhan memberikan segelas markisa pada YangYang sedangkan sang penerima hanya menerimanya dengan senyum manisnya lalu menghabiskan dengan satu tegukan

"Pelan - pelan Yang" Luhan ketakutan dengan cara minum YangYang yang seperti kesurupan

"Aku suka minuman ini, karena ini buatanmu Lu. Hoam... Aku mengantuk" YangYang tanpa sadar tertidur dikursi santai milik Luhan sedangkna Luhan memasang wajah senangnya karena rencananya berhasil

"Kalian bantu aku" Luhan memanggil para bodyguardnya untuk membantu mengangkat badan YangYang yang berat

"Baik nona" Kris dan yang lainnya membantu sang nona untuk membawa tikus tersebut masuk kedalam kamar untuk disiksa

Setelah YangYang digotong kedalam kamar, Luhan menyalakan AC dan semuanya berkumpul keliling untuk menyaksikan adegan berikutnya.

"Buka semua baju yang melekat ditubuhnya" Luhan memberikan ulimatum tidak terbantahkan kemudian semua bodyguard melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang majikan

"Sudah, kalian agak menjauh aku mau memfoto dirinya ketika telanjang" Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan memfoto YangYang yang tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat

"Nghh.." YangYang terbangun dan terkejut karena kondisinya saat ini yang terikat dan telanjang

"LUHAN, KAU KENAPA" YangYang berteriak marah pada Luhan, dia kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan padanya

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membuatmu jera untuk mendekatiku" Luhan menampilkan senyum kejinya

"Kau gila. Aku hanya ingin mendekatimu" YangYang mencoba untuk melepas borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya

"Kau yang gila, dulu kau menyukaiku tetapi dibelakangku kau juga menyukai Baekhyun dan disaat kami berdua kecewa denganmu kau malah bermain dengan Kyungsoo" Luhan mengambil bunga pemberian dari YangYang dan memukulkannya kearah selangkagan YangYang

"ARGH... SAKIT LU..." YangYang kesakitan menerima siksaan dari Luhan pada selangkangannya

"BARU SEGITU KAU SAKIT, BAGAIMANA DENGAN HATI KAMI BERTIGA YANG KAU PERMAINKAN" Luhan geram untuk kesekian kalinya pada YangYang yang tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka, sedangkan untuk Kris cs ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat nona mereka marah besar

"Aku minta maaf Lu" YangYang memohon untuk minta maaf

CLECK 

"Lu, aku bawa dia" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar siksaan tersebut sambil membawa seorang wanita pemain film porno

"Bagus, dan untukmu silahkan nikmati dia" Luhan memberikan izin pada wanita pemain film porno tersebut

Eri Takamatsu sang wanita pemain film panas tersebut langsung memegang penis YangYang sedangkan sang pemilik penis menggerakan badannya agar tangan jahanam wanita tersebut lepas dari penisnya.

"Lepas" YangYang menggunakan suara marahnya untuk memarahi wanita tersebut

"Lanjut saja" Luhan menyuruuh Eri Takamatsu untuk melanjutkan permainannya dan kemudian Eri Takamatsu mengocok penis YangYang dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga membuat YangYang mabuk kepayang

"ARGHH.. LEPASKAN SETAN"

"ARGH... HABIS INI MATILAH KAU"

"DASAR MURAHAN... ARGH..." YangYang yang sibuk memaki Eri Takamatsu harus berakhir kesakitan karena Eri Takamatsu menggigit penisnya dengan kuat

"Kau juga murahan Yang, kau mengemis cinta kami" Luhan memfoto YangYang agar bisa menjadikan bukti jika YangYang nekat menggangu hidupnya

"ARGH... SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA" YangYang kesulitan membalas Luhan da yang lainnya karena Eri Takamatsu memberikan sensai pada penisnya

"Eri, tolong berikan handjob yang lebih luar biasa agar dia kenikmatan" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil memasang wajah senangnya karena pada akhirnya YangYang mendapatkan balasan

"ARGH... DIAM KAU BAEK... ARGH" YangYang kesulitan bicara karena Eri Takamatsu memberikan handjob sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun sedangkan sang pelaku handjob menikmati kerjaanya dengan menghandjob penis YangYang dengan tempo tidak beraturan

"ARGH..." YangYang orgasme karena tidak tahan dengan permainan yang diberikan Eri Takamatsu padanya, sedangkan yang lainnya puas melihat hal tersebut

"Ini upahmu" Baekhyun memberikan amplop coklat tersebut pada Eri Takamatsu karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya

"Terima kasih" Eri Takamatsu menerimanya kemudian keluar dari rumah tersebut

"Bagaimana, kau puas Yang" Luhan bertanya sambil mengambil foto YangYang selesai orgasme

"Baek, silahkan nikmati dia" Luhan membuat alibi agar YangYang tidak terlalu marah

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mendekat kearaah YangYang dan memegang penisnya dengan lembut kemudian menarik penisnya dengan kuat

"ARGH... KAU GILA BAEK" YangYang kesakitan karena penisnya ditarik dengan tidak memakai perasaan

"Baru punya penis segitu saja sudah sombong, ini semua bodyguardku memiliki penis lebih panjang saja tidak sombong" Luhan menyombongkkan diri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Dasar gila, lepaskan aku sekarang" YangYang membrontak karena penisnya sungguh kesakitan karena Baekhyun menariknya dengan kencang

"Baik, tetapi kau harus berjanji agar tidak mendekati kami dan menjauh dari kehidupan kami kalau tidak maka video sexmu akan disebarkan di internet" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati YangYang dan meremas penisnya dengan kuat

"ARGH... SAKIT KYUNG" YangYang bukannya menjawab malah berteriak kesakitan karena ulah Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya dia ketahui bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik

"Jawab apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan" Kyungsoo semakin emosi karena YangYang tidak menjawab syarat yang diberikan Luhan sedangkan tangannya tidak diam malah semakin memperkuat remasannya dan menampar pelir YangYang tanpa perasaan

"Baik, aku menyerah dan akan menjauh dari kalian" YangYang menyerah daripada penisnya putus karena ulah ketiga sepupu tersebut

"Bagus, sekarang kau akan kami lepas" Luhan memberikan perintah kepada bodyguardnya untuk melepaskan semua ikatan ditubuhnya dan mengantarnya setelah semuanya selesai diurus

BLAM

Pintu tertutup menandakan Sehun cs baru saja mengantar YangYang keluar dari mansion tersebut, dan Luhan terduduk lemas diranjang yang ditempati YangYang tadi.

"Lu, semua sudah berakhir" Baekhyun juga merasa lelah karena emosi dengan YangYang yang keras kepala

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya karena dia juga lelah menghadapi masalah yang baru saja mereka selesaikan

"Menurutku kita harus berhati – hati, walaupun dia sudah mengatakan ya tapi kita juga tidak boleh lengah" Kyungsoo merasa ini masih belum berakhir tetapi dia juga tidak bisa memastikan bahwa kapan bahaya akan mendekati mereka, Kyungsoo sungguh paham dengan liciknya pria bernama YangYang

"Ya" Luhan dan Baekhyun menjawab kompak

..

..

..

"Semuanya kemari" Luhan memanggil semua bodyguardnya karena mereka akan membuat pesta malam ini karena sudah berhasil mengusir tikus besar dalam kehidupan mereka

"Baik nona" mereka menjawab kompak dan mendekati sang nona

"Malam ini kita berpesta, jadi silahkan nikmati pestanya dan semuanya harus dalam keadaan telanjang" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan genit sedangkan yang lainnya ketakutan karena takut kejadian semalam akan terulang pada selangkangan mereka

"Buka saja, kita akan pesta" Luhan menganggukkan kepala karena dia tahu semua bodyguardnya masih takut dengan kejadian semalam, namun malam ini adalah malam berbeda dengan biasanya karena mereka akan melakukan pesta kecil- kecilan dan pesta sex bebas

"Baik nona" ketika Luhan mengatakannya, maka mereka tidak akan segan untuk melakukan perintah majikan mereka yang tidak pernah menyakiti aset berharga mereka

"Woah, Sehun kau sexy sekali" Baekhyun terpana dengan tubuh Sehun yang sexy. Sudah tampan , Sexy dan punya penis besar walaupun masih dalam keadaan tidur

"Terima kasih nona" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu dengan pujian yang diberikan sepupu majikannya, dan juga ini pertama kalinya dirinya mendengar seseorang membilangnya sexy biasanya semua orang mengakui ketampanannya saja

"Ayo bermain" Baekhyun menerjang Sehun hingga mereka berdua terjatuh diatas sofa tepat dibelakang Sehun

"Nghh..." Sehun kewalahan dengan hisapan Baekhyun pada puttingnya dan tangan Baekhyun yang nakal bermain dengan penisnya yang masih tertidur

"Woah, penismu besar sayang" Baekhyun terpana untuk kesekian kalinya pada Sehun, dan mencium gemas penis Sehun yang sungguh panjang

"ARGH... MORE BAEK" Sehun kenikmatan dengan ciuman yang diberikan sang sepupu nonanya dan berakhir dengan blowjow yang sungguh menggoda imannya hingga menembus awang – awang

Baekhyun dengan nakal mengeluarkan penis Sehun dan menghandjobnya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga Sehun kenikmatan dengan permainannya.

"ARGH... MORE BAEK... OWH..."

"ARGH.. AKU KELUAR" Sehun orgasme dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menampung sperma Sehun didallam botol kaca yang disediakannya

"Terim kasih sayang" Baekhyun mencium penis Sehun setelah mendapat sperma dari pria tampan tersebut

"Untuk apa kau simpan sperma itu Baek" Luhan dan yang lainnya heran dengan Baekhyun yang menyimpan sperma Sehun didalam botol kaca

"Untuk mandi sperma Lu, biar awet muda" Baekhyun menutup botolnya dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya, dia ingin mengambil sperma Sehun saja karena dia terpesona pada Sehun

"Kris, kau bangun hanya dengan melihat mereka bermain?" Luhan terkejut dengan Kris yang hormonnya cepat sekali menaik hanya dengan melihat sahabatnya bermain dengan Baekhyun

"Bu.. Bukan, aku terangsang melihat nona Luhan" Kris tergagap karena ketahuan terangsang dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya sehingga mencari alibi untuk menutupi rasa malunya

"Oh benarkah" Luhan mendekati Kris sedangkan Kris berjalan mundur dan harus terduduk disofa karena dia terpojok sekarang sehingga Luhan duduk dipangkuannya saat ini juga

"Kenapa gugup, kurasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat tubuhku" Luhan meraba tubuh Kris dan berakhir dipenis besar Kris yang sudah bangun daritadi

"Shh.. Lu kumohon jangan menggodaku" Kris tidak mungkin menerjang majikannya disaat seperti ini, dia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak memperkosa majikannya didepan orang banyak

"Ayo lahh, kita main saja lagian sudah lama kita tidak bermain" Luhan langsung berlutut didepan selangkangan Kris dan memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya kemudian memberikan sensasi terbaik yang dia miliki pada benda keras tersebut

"Nghh... Luhan... Kumohon" Kris antara ingin Luhan memberikan lebih pada penisnya dan tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada yang lainnya

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja" Luhan kembali mengulum penis Kris dengan cepat sedangkan tangannya yang bebas sibuk meremas kasar pelir Kris yang menggantung dengan bebasnya

"ARGH... MORE LU" Kris kenikmatan dengan permainan yang diberikan Luhan pada penis dan pelirnya sehingga tanpa sadar berteriak ingin meminta lebih pada majikannya, berbeda dengan YangYang yang berteriak kesakitan karena siksaan dari Luhan cs

"ARGH.. AKU MAU KELUAR LU" Kris hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk orgasme karena kemampuan Luhan sungguh profesional dalam memanjakan penis, sedangkan Luhan hanya menelan semua sperma milik Kris dan menyedot penis Kris bagaikan vacum cleaner untuk mengambil sperma yang tertinggal dikepala penis Kris

"Ayo pesta sex" Baekhyun langsung menerjang Chanyeol sedangkan mereka semua hanya menikmati pesta yang diadakan majikannya dan mereka sudah bisa bergaul dengan Baekhyun yang super bawel namun sungguh sexy dimalam harinya ketika party sex. Mereka semua kelelahan dan tertidur disofa milik Luhan dengan posisi saling menindih satu sama lain

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

"Nghh..." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perut seksinya sehingga dirinya menoleh kebawah untuk melihat apa yang menimpa perutnya

"Ah... Tampan dan imutnya" Baekhyun terpana karena yang menimpa perutnya adalah wajah Sehun sang pangerannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi orang yang seenak jidat menimpa perut seksinya

"Nghh..." Sehun terbangun karena merasa seseorang yang perutnya dipinjam sudah terbangun dan terkejut ketika mengetahui ternyata perut yang dia pinjam adalah perut Baekhyun

"Maaf nona" Sehun menunduk sebagai permintaan maafnya karena takut nona Baekhyun marah atas kelancangannya tidur diperut sepupu majikannya

"Tidak apa" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pelan karena takut yang lain bangun, apalagi Luhan sang princess tidur yang diganggu tidur indahnya

"Hun, ayo kita berkeliling dimansion ini. Pasti kau belum mengenal seluruh seluk beluk mansion ini" Baekhyun bosan menunggu yang lain bangun sehingga mengajak Sehun untuk jalan - jalan dan sekalian menjelaskan seluruh isi mansion sepupunya yang dia ketahui dengan baik

"Baiklah" Sehun pasrah dan menerima ajakan nona Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan bersama nona Baekhyun hingga menemukan lokasi yang belum pernah dikunjunginya

"Ini semua adalah bangunan yang dibangun oleh Appa Luhan sendiri" Baekhyun menjelaskan hal utama pada Sehun

"Maksud nona?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan nona Baekhyun

"Appa Luhan adalah seorang arsitek yang terkenal, dia membangun mansion ini karena mansion ini adalah gambaran milik Luhan ketika masih kecil. Luhan adalah putri satu - satunya sehingga kedua orang tuanya selalu memanjakannya dan mengabulkan permintaan putri mereka. Setelah mansion ini dibangun, Appa Luhan mendapat panggilan untuk bekerja di luar negeri sehingga dirinya selalu berada diluar negeri dan Eomma Luhan adalah seorang desiner ternama sehingga kalian bisa melihat baju Luhan selalu indah karena itu semua adalah rancangan milik Eommanya. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya salah mengira jika anak semata wayang mereka akan puas dengan hasil yang diberikan seperti membangun mansion impian dan baju - baju yang indah, namun seorang anak yang dibutuhkannya adalah kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya hanya itu yang Luhan butuhkan. Sehingga Luhan kesepian dan membuka lowongan kerja sebagai bodyguard, Luhan adalah bagaikan dewi. Dia sempurna namun kesepian sehingga kalian harus bisa selalu menghibur dirinya jika dia sedang kesepian" Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisah mansion hingga kisah pribadi sepupunya

"Baik nona" Sehun mengerti untuk kesekian kalinya karena sebelumnya Luhan sudah menjelaskan secara singkat ketika majikannya berkunjung kerumahnya

"Selebihnya kesana, kita tidak boleh melihatnya karena nanti Luhan akan marah" Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa daerah terlarang untuk dikunjungi sehingga dirinya lebih baik berhenti dititik itu juga

"Iya, ayo balik nona" Sehun mengajak nona Baekhyun untuk kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya karena matahari sudah menunjukkan jati dirinya

"Panggil Baekhyun saja, aku bukan majikan kalian. Jika Luhan kalian panggil sebagai nona itu wajar karena kalian bekerja dibawah dia" Baekhyun tidak suka ketika ada yang memanggilnya nona karena jujur saja dirinya bukan lah orang yang menggaji bodygaurd tersebut

"Baiklah Baek" Sehun tidak mampu berkata apa - apa jika Baekhyun sudah memaksanya

"Ayo" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun hingga mereka sampai diruang tamu dan melihat teman - temannya sudah bangun

"Berhubung hari ini sekolah libur, ayo kita sarapan diluar" Baekhyun mengajak semuanya untuk sarapan diluar, jujur saja uang bukan masalah baginya dan dirinya juga merupakan malaikat seperti Luhan

"Baik, ayo cepat siap - siap. Baekhyun mentraktir kita semua, jadi semua makan yang banyak ya" Luhan menyuruh semua bodyguardnya untuk makan banyak untuk mengjahili sepupunya

"Iya nona" semua bodyguard termasuk Sehun harus menjawab 'Iya' karena pasalnya Luhan adalah majikannya jadi jika tidak menjawab sama saja melawan

"Tidak takut, kita buat tantangan. Jika kalian tidak bisa menghabiskan samyang sebanyak sepuluh porsi per orang maka kalian harus menari sambil telanjang dan dipos ke youtube" Baekhyun membuat tantangan yang sungguh parah

"Kalian berani gak?" Luhan bertanya pada bodyguardnya karena dirinya tidak mungkin mengambil sembarangan keputusan dan juga hukumannya adalah masalah yang berat

"Kami menyerah" Kris sebagai leader menyerah menantang Baekhyun karena dia menyadari diantara mereka ada yang tidak bisa makan peda apalagi sebanyak sepuluh porsi

"Kalau kau Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun karena sedari tadi Sehun banyakan diam daripada bicara

"Aku menyerah, karena aku tidak bisa makan pedas" Sehun mengalah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jika kita makan diluar, setelah selesai sarapan kita kerumah Ibu Sehun dulu" Luhan mengusulkan nya karena dia ingin Ibu Sehun memasak untuk mereka hari ini

"Kenapa nona" Sehun bingung karena kenapa tujuan nona-nya hari ini kerumahnya

"Aku ingin menjemput ibumu kemudian belanja bersama di pasar dan makan bersama bagaikan keluarga besar" Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat tujuannya menemui ibu bodyguar tampannya

"Baik nona" Sehun mengerti dengan tujuan nonanya, dia senang jika sang nonanya senang

"Let's go, Aku sudah lapar" Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berjalan kearah mobil mereka dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan normal

..

..

..

"Hah... Akhirnya sudah kenyang" Baekhyun menepuk perutnya dengan tidak tahu malu didepan umum

"Hm... Baek aku may bertanya" Luhan heran melihat sepupunya yang centil ini

"Tanya apa Lu" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena jarang sekali Luhan berbicara dengannya apalagi bertanya

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan sehingga kelaparan" Luhan menunjuk sepuluh mangkok samyang yang dimakan oleh Baekhyun seorang diri

"HAHAHA..." semua ketawa mendengar pertanyaan unik dari Luhan, karena pasalnya Luhan sungguh jarang membuat lelucon

"AWAS KALIAN" Baekhyun hampir saja memukul Chanyeol karena ketawanya paling besar dan keras diantara semuanya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum geli karena dirinya tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk nona Baekhyun

"Jika kau menyentuh mereka sedikit saja, maka aku akan marah" Luhan mengancam Baekhyun agar tidak berbuat nekat pada semua bodyguardnya

"Baiklah" Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa jika Luhan sudah mengancamnya, jujur saja dirinya kesal karena sudah menjadi bahan lelucon

"Awas kalau kau menyiksa mereka secara diam - diam" Luhan mengetahui rencana Baekhyun untuk main belakang

"Baiklah, aku berjanji" Baekhyun tidak bisa apa - apa pada akhirnya

"Dan untuk kalian jika kalian disiksa olehnya dan tidak memberitahu padaku, maka siap - siap kalian akan kusiksa sepuluh kali lebih kejam dari Baekhyun" Luhan memarahi bodyguardnya jika tidak jujur karena prinsip hidup Luhan adalah kejujuran yang paling utama bukan ketampanan saja

"Lu" Kris kehilangan suaranya karena ancaman paling sadis yang diberikan Luhan pada mereka

"Aku minta nanti jangan ada yang mesum jika ada ibunya Sehun" Luhan memperingati semuanya agar tidak berpikiran negatif jika ada ibunya Sehun yang masih menganggap anaknya hidup dalam lingkungan yang baik

"Ok" semua menjawab ok pada permintaan Luhan mereka

"Ayo jemput ibunya Sehun" Luhan dan yang lainnya beranjak dari kursi sedangkan Baekhyun membayar semua biaya makan mereka

..

..

..

TOK TOK TOK

"Ibu" Sehun memanggil ibunya ketika mereka sudah sampai ditujuan

"Ibu" Sehun memanggil ibunya yang masih belum kunjung membuka pintu

CLECK

"Sehun" Ibu Sehun terkejut ketika tahu yang datang adalah anaknya dan terkjut ketika melihat banyak sekali pria tampan dan gadis cantik dibelakang anaknya

"Ibu" Luhan mendekat dan memeluk ibunya Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibu sendiri

"Nak" Ibu Sehun terkejut karena kedatangan Sehun dan yang lainnya secara mendadak

"Mari masuk nak" Ibu Sehun menyuruh Sehun dan yang lainnya masuk sedangkan Luhan menyuruh semuanya untuk masuk karena itu adalah sopan santun jika bertamu kerumah orang lain

"Ibu, kami ingin mengajak ibu bermain ke mansion" Luhan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya setelah mereka duduk diruang tamu

"Ibu..." Ibu Sehun merasa sungkan dan mencoba untuk mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak dibawa kemansion megah majikan anaknya

"Ibu jangan berbohong, itu tidak baik. Ibu ikut saja setelah ini kita berbelanja agar memasak makanan yang enak" Luhan mengetahui ibu Sehun merasa sungkan hingga memaksanya dengan sedikit keras

"Baiklah" Ibu Sehun tidak bisa menolak pemintaan putri angkatnya yang selama ini tidak pernah makan masakan rumah

"Ayo bu"

"Sebentar, ibu ganti baju dulu" Ibu Sehun masuk kedalam kamar untuk ganti baju sedangkan Luhan tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil untuk membujuk ibu Sehun

"Kalian tunggu diluar saja" Luhan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk keluar dan tinggallah Luhan berserta Sehun untuk menunggu sang ibu yang masih mengganti baju

CLECK 

"Mana yang lain nak" Ibu Sehun bertanya pada kedua anaknya sedangkan Sehun tidak berani menjawab karena itu adalah hak Luhan sang nona yang meyuruh lainnya keluar

"Aku menyuruh mereka keluar bu, Ayo" Luhan menggandeng tangan sang ibu sedangkan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang menatap sendu karena dirinya masih lebih beruntung daripada nona Luhan yang jarang mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya

Didalam mobil Luhan lebih banyak bercerita dan bermanja - manjaan dengan ibu Sehun sedangkan Sehun yang duduk disamping Kris sebagai pengemudi hanya tersenyum karena berkat ibunya sang nona bisa leboh tersenyum.

"Nak, kenapa kita kemari" Ibu Sehun terkejut karena mereka memilih supermarket yang terkenal untuk berbelanja

"Tidak apa bu" Luhan mengajak ibu Sehun turun dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk mengikuti dari belakang kecuali Sehun

"Ayo bu kita berbelanja untuk kebutuhan masak hari ini" Luhan mengambil trolley untuk tempat barangnya

"Nona, biar aku saja" Kris tidak mungkin tega membiarkan majikannya yang mendorong trolley sendirian

"Silahkan" Luhan memberikan izin, karena jika dipikir mungkin akan banyak bahan makanan yang akan mereka pilih

Luhan dan Ibu Sehun sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang akan dipakai sedangkan yang lainnya mengekor dari belakang dengan patuh kecuali Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat - lihat produk eye liner dan sebagainya untuk mempercantik dirinya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak nak?" Ibu Sehun terkejut ketika mereka sudah selesai memilih semua bahan makanan dan melihat trolley yang penuh dengan barang mereka semua

"Ibu tidak lihat mereka, mereka makan banyak bu" Luhan menunjuk Kris cs karena memang para lelaki makan lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dirinya

"Ibu mengerti nak" Ibu Sehun mengerti kenapa anak angkatnya memilih banyak bahan makanan karena dia peduli pada semua bodyguardnya termasuk anak kandungnya Sehun

"Ayo bu" Luhan dan yang lainnya mengantri untuk membayar dan Ibu Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui total belanjaan mereka yang luar biasa namun dia salut karena sudah menerima anaknya untuk bekerja

"Apa itu tidak kemahalan nak?" Ibu Sehun tidak pernah berbelanja sebanyak itu

"Tidak apa bu" Luhan hanya bisa menjawab sekedar karena dia nanti takut menyinggung orang lain

"Ayo pulang" Luhan menyuruh semuanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah siap membeli keperluan kecantikannya memasuki mobil dengan senang karena dirinya akan semakin cantik dengan eye liner tersebut

..

..

..

Setelah sampai dirumah, Kris dan Sehun membantu membawakan barang kedapur sedangkan Luhan dan Ibu Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ayo bu, kita masak" Luhan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk belajar memasak

"Sebenarnya ibu tidak mau menyuruhmu untuk belajar memasak, namun sebagai seorang istri dan calon ibu kau harus bisa belajar memasak" Ibu Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega menyuruh majikan anaknya untuk membantunya namun karena Luhan gigih ingin memasak maka itu adalah keuntungan sekaligus belajar untuk memasak

"Baik bu" Luhan dan Ibu Sehun memulai memasak dari memotong bahan makanan seperti bawang, sayur, daging, dan lain - lain. Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam untuk memasak tujuh jenis makan siang

Setelah selesai menatanya diatas meja makan, Luhan duduk dengan anggun sambil menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau kenapa nak?" Ibu Sehun datang dan terkejut dengan kondisi putri angkatnya

"Hanya kelelahan bu" Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya karena mungkin ini pertama kali dirinya memasak sehingga cepat lelah

"Ayo makan nak" Ibu Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk namun yang lain belum duduk dikursinya

"Ayo makan" Luhan berteriak dan semuanya datang dengan buru - buru

"Iya Nona" Sehun cs menjawab kompak kemudian duduk dengan macho sedangkan Ibu Sehun tersenyum saja karena Luhannya dilindungi dengan pria macho dan tampan semua

"Wah, masakannya enak Lu" Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa masakan tersebut sangat enak dan diluar dari prediksinya

"Tentu saja, yang masak adalah Luhan" Ibu Sehun membanggakan putri angkatnya yang cepat belajar dan mampu belajar secara otodidak

"Ibu bisa saja" Luhan merasa malu karena dirinya hanya banyakan membantu dan mencoba sedikit saja

"Nona terbaik" semua bodyguard kompak memberikan jempolnya untuk sang majikan yang masakannya sangat enak dan selevel dengan masakan koki di hotel bintang lima

"Ibu~" Luhan malu karena pujian tersebut sedangkan Sehun cs tersenyum karena nona mereka sangat imut jika malu

"Ayo dilanjutkan makannya" Ibu Sehun mencairkan suasana agar putrinya tidak malu lagi

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

"Nak, ibu ingin pulang" Ibu Sehun pamit permisi pada anak angkatnya

"Ibu~ Ibu jangan pulang dulu, kita bermain dibelakang saja bu" Luhan masih belum ingin berpisah dari Ibu Sehun karena jujur saja dia sudah mengangap Ibu Sehun seperti ibunya sendiri

"Baiklah" Ibu Sehun dan Luhan bermain kebelakang rumah karena dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan putrinya

"Indah sekali nak" Ibu Sehun terpana dengan keindahan rumah anaknya dimana ada kolam renang serta pepohonan yang membuatnya semakin sejuk dan gazebo ditengah - tengah kolam ikan yang sangat cantik

"Iya bu" Luhan juga selalu terpana dengan keindahan rumahnya

"Mana Sehun dan yang lainnya nak?" Ibu Sehun heran karena sedari tadi tidak ada satupun pria yang nampak didepannya

"Mereka sedang istirahat bu, biasanya jam segini mereka istirahat" Luhan mengetahui jadwal bodyguardnya dengan baik

"Oh" Ibu Sehun tidak menyangka jika semua bodyguard diperbolehkan tidur siang

"Ibu, nanti malam kita masak nasi goreng dan sehabis itu kami mengantar Ibu pulang" Luhan memberitahu jadwal mereka yang tersisa

"Kenapa kau baik sekali nak" Ibu Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada malaikat seperti Luhan

"Itu hal nurani bu"

"Ayo kita duduk disana nak" Ibu Sehun mengajak putrinya untuk duduk di gazeobo yang ditengah - tengah kolam ikan yang penuh dengan ikan warna - warni didalamnya

"Jika ibu ingin bermain kemari, tinggal kabari kami bu" Luhan mengetahui bahwa Ibu Sehun sangat menyukai suasana dihalaman belakang rumahnya

"Iya nak" Ibu Sehun hanya mengiyakan saja dan tidak mungkin dirinya berani menelepon untuk dijemput karena dirinya sadar bahwa tidak sebanding dengan sang putri angkat

..

..

..

"Nona, tadi saya mendapat pesan bahwa Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar minggu depan akan mengunjungi anda" Kris melaporkan hal tersebut pada majikannya yang sedang bersantai digazebo

"Nghh... Masih ingat punya anak mereka" Luhan kesal karena setelah sekian lama baru orang tuanya mau pulang padahal waktu ulang tahunnya saja kedua orang tuanya tidak datang dan hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pun tidak ada

"Lu, tidak boleh seperti itu" Ibu Sehun memarahi anaknya yang sembarangan bicara seperti itu

"Aku kecewa sama mereka bu, mereka saja tidak ada datang pada saat aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas dan jangankan mereka datang. Kirim pesan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak ada" Luhan benar - benar kecewa dengan orang tuanya

"Mungkin kamu kecewa pada mereka, tetapi bagaimana pun mereka tetap orang tuamu yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanmu" Ibu Sehun menasehati anak angkatnya yang memang kecewa berat dengan orang tuanya namun tidak boleh seperti itu

"Iya bu. Ayo bu kita masuk, cuaca sudah semakin dingin" Luhan dan Ibu Sehun masuk kedalam mansion karena hari sudah semakin gelap

"Kalian ingin mencoba nasi goreng buatan Ibu Sehun?" Luhan bertanya pada semua bodyguardnya yang sedang duduk bersantai disofa

"Boleh" semuanya menjawab kompak karena jujur saja mereka jarang memakan nasi goreng karena banyakan orang yang masakkan untuk mereka tidak enak

"Baiklah, Ibu kedapur dulu nak" Ibu Sehun beranjak dari ruang tamu kedapur untuk memasak nasi goreng sebanyak - banyaknya untuk semuanya

"Kalian disini, aku ingin membantu Ibu" Luhan biasanya akan selalu duduk disofa bersama bodyguardnya kini harus turun tangan untuk membantu Ibu Sehun karena dirinya juga ingin belajar memasak

Dalam waktu lima belas menit nasi goreng sebanyak tiga belas porsi sudah siap ditambah dengan satu baskom nasi goreng lebih untuk bagi yang ingin tambah porsi makannya.

"Ayo makan" Luhan memanggil semuanya termasuk Baekhyun yang sudah siap memasang eye liner pada wajahnya

"Wah, harum sekali bu" Baekhyun tergoda karena masakan tersebut sangat enak dan harum

"Iya nak, itu adalah buatan Luhan" Ibu Sehun merasa memang masakan Luhan yang terbaik

"Lu, lebih baik kau buka restorant saja" Baekhyun menimpali karena jujur saja aromanya sangat menggoda imannya

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun heran kenapa Luhan tidak mau membuka restorant saja

"Nanti kau makan banyak dan gratis, bisa - bisa aku rugi karenamu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai sambil duduk dikursi sedangkan yang lainnya ketawa keras karena mendengar penuturan Luhan termasuk Ibu Sehun yang tersenyum saja

"Ish... Aku tidak seperti itu" Baekhyun cemberut karena dibully oleh sepupunya sendiri

"Baek, jangan makan banyak. Nanti kau tidak sexy lagi" Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun sepupunya agar tidak makan terlalu banyak karena volume badan Baekhyun cepat berkembang jika banyak makan

"Mau bagaimanapun aku lahh yang terseksi" Baekhyun bangga dengan badannya yang seksi dan montok sedangkan yang lain berlagat mau muntah

"Sudah, ayo makan" Ibu Sehun menyuruh mereka semua makan dan mereka makan dengan tenang kecuali Baekhyun yang sibuk memuji masakan Luhan yang enak dan menambah porsinya dengan banyak 

"Hah.. Kenyangnya" Baekhyun kekeyangan sehingga membuatnya susah bergerak

"Baek" Luhan memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengusap perutnya

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tetap menutup mata karena kekenyangan

"Kalau aku jadi suamimu, aku gak mau memasakkan untukmu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Baekhyun membuka matanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak terima

"Karena yang seharusnya memasak itu seorang wanita, lalu aku bisa rugi kalau setiap hari makanmu sebanyak ini"

"Oh, untung saja kau wanita jika pria maka aku yang rugi" Baekhyun bersyukur karena Luhan itu wanita dan terutama sepupunya

"Ibu mau pulang dulu nak" Ibu Sehun merasa senang namun malam sudah tiba dan waktunya untuk kembali kerumahnya yang ditinggalkan seharian

"Baiklah, aku antar ibu" Luhan beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian mengambil jaket agar tidak kedinginan

"Nona, aku juga ikut" Sehun mengusulkan dirinya untuk ikut namun Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat

"Kau temani aku saja" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil memasang puppy eyesnya

"Benar, kau temani Baekhyun saja" Luhan meninggalkan mereka dan memasuki mobil bersama Ibu Sehun

Selama diperjalanan, Ibu Sehun banyak bertanya hal - hal kecil tentang Sehun dan teman - temannya yang kelihatan akrab ditambah Baekhyun yang usil.

"Apa tidak apa - apa Sehun ditinggalkan bersama Baekhyun nak?" Ibu Sehun bertanya karena memang dirinya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan putranya

"Tidak apa bu, Baekhyun menyukai Sehun. Mana mungkin Sehun disakiti" Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai

"Kenapa dia menyukai Sehun?" Ibu Sehun heran karena dari segitu banyaknya bodyguard Luhan yang tampan kenapa cuma anaknya yang disukai

"Biasa lahh bu, namanya juga Baekhyun" Luhan binggung juga menjawabnya karena jujur saja semua bodyguardnya tampan dan sexy termasuk Sehun namun kenapa cuma Sehun yang disukai oleh sepupu centilnya

"Tolong perhatikan Sehun ya nak, jika dia bandel maka lapor ke Ibu"

"Iya bu, lagian aku akan tegas pada mereka jika mereka buat salah. Aku bisa mengkarate mereka jika mereka melawan jika sudah diingatkan"

"Wah... Ibu tidak menyangka kau bisa karate nak"

"Aku hanya belajar saja bu dulu, karena untuk menjaga diri sendiri" Luhan tidak mau pamer bahwa dirinya pernah memegang sabuk hitam 

"Kalau begitu untuk apa bodyguard sebanyak itu nak" Ibu Sehun paling heran dengan yang ini jika memang putri angkatnya bisa karate

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kesepian makanya aku memperkerjakan mereka, lagian kalau memang bodyguard yang benar - benar mana ada masuk kedapur dan makan bersama majikannya"

"Hm" Ibu Sehun sangat mengerti posisi Luhan yang kesepian dan berharap semua bodyguardnya termasuk Sehun anaknya bisa menjaga dan membuat Luhan lebih ceria lagi

"Sudah sampai bu, ayo turun" Luhan turun dari mobil diikuti Ibu Sehun dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat karena takut putrinya kedinginan

"Ibu, aku pamit dulu ya" Luhan ingin pamit dan tujuannya hanya ingin mengantar saja

"Tunggu nak" Ibu Sehun masuk kedalam rumah dengan buru - buru untuk mengambil sesuatu

"Ini nak, keripik ubi untuk kalian makan" Ibu Sehun memberikan keripik ubi tersebut untuk anaknya serta teman - temannya dan itu merupakan hasil usaha yang selama ini dijualnya

"Terima kasih bu" Luhan mengambilnya dengan terpaksa karena jujur saja jika menolak maka Ibu Sehun akan merasa terhina dan jika diambil maka Ibu Sehun tidak mendapatkan untung dari hasil usahanya

"Hati - hati nak" Ibu Sehun mengantar putrinya hingga masuk kedalam mobil dan mobilnya sudah tidak nampak dari tempat tersebut

"Hatimu sangat mulia nak" Ibu Sehun tidak menyangka bisa menemukan orang kaya seperti Luhan namun rendah hati

..

..

..

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya padamu" Baekhyun kekenyangan namun masih bisa menggoda pria tampan

"Apa nona?" Sehun menjawab formal sedangkan muka Baekhyun semakin kusut karena mendengar Sehunnya mengatakan nona lagi untuk kesekian kali

"Sehun, jangan panggil nona. Panggil Baekhyun saja" Baekhyun frustasi untuk mengajari pria tampan tersebut untuk memanggil namanya dengan elegan

"Baik Baek" Sehun lupa bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dipanggil nona

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan berharap seolah mendoakan bahwa Sehun belum memiliki kekasih

"Belum nona" Sehun menjawab dengan malu karena memang itu hal privasi

"Masa? Pria setampan dirimu belum memiliki kekasih. Mereka bodoh atau apa sehingga tidak mau denganmu" Baekhyun senang namun pura - pura sedih mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Aku tida memiliki modal apa - apa nona" Sehun mengatakannya dengan jujur karena semua temannya yang wajahnya masih dibawahnya namun sudah memiliki kekasih karena semua temannya

"Masa? Kau sudah tampan, sexy, penismu panjang lagi. Itu sudah cukup sebagai modalmu sayang" Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya berbicara frontal sehingga membuat Sehun malu karena ada juga orang yang akhirnya memuji dirnya

"Nona bisa saja" Sehun malu

CLECK

"Ini untuk kalian, ayo makan" setelah dirinya kembalui ke mansion langsung membuka kripik dari Ibu Sehun untuk dimakan bersama

"Ini dari siapa Lu? Enak" Kris mencobanya dan terasa sangat enak dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menikmati kripik tersebut

"Dari Ibu Sehun" Luhan menjawab setelah mengunyah kripik yang ada didalam mulutnya

"Wah, Ibu mertuaku sangat perhatian" Baekhyun merada pede karena dirinya akan menjadi menantu Ibu Sehun

"Sehun, aku mau kau menjawab dengan jujur. Siapa yang cantik disini Aku atau Luhan" Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya hal tersebut karena selama ini banyak orang membilang bahwa Luhan lebih cantik sedangkan dirinya imut

"Hm... Kalian berdua cantik" Sehun ragu untuk menjawabnya dan malu karena ini adalah pujian secara langsung yang dia berikan

"Kalau salah satu?" Baekhyun sungguh berharap bahwa dirinya yang akan dipilih Sehun

"Hm... Tidak ada, kalian sama cantiknya" Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun merasa terpaksa membilang hal tersebut karena takut selangkangannya akan menjadi korban Baekhyun

"Ish..."

"Sudahlah Baek, kalau kau cantik maka buktikan biar orang yang memujimu secara tidak langsung" Luhan pusing tujuh keliling dibuat sepupunya yang genit ini

"Baiklah" Baekhyun sudah semangat karena perkataan Luhan sambil memakan kripik buatan calon mertuamu

"Baek jangan banyak makan, nanti kau gendut" Luhan memperingatkan sepupunya yang cepat gemuk jika banyak makan dan tadi makan malam sudah makan banyak

"Ish... Aku lapar" Baekhyun merajuk seperti anak kecil

"Tadi kau bilang kenyang, sekarang lapar. Dasar plin plan" Luhan menyindir keras sepupunya yang kuat makan

"Sudah, yang lain ayo tidur. Biar Baekhyun yang menghabiskan semua kripiknya"

"Jangan Lu, nanti aku gemuk" Baekhyun mengikat kripik tersebut dan mengekori Luhan cs yang sudah memasuki kamar untuk tidur

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

"Nona, Baekhyun kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada nona Luhan ketika mereka berkumpul dimeja makan

"Dia sudah pulang. Kenapa kau merindukannya?" Luhan menjawab sambil melanjutkan makannya

"Bukan nona, aku hanya merasa takut saja dengannya" Sehun mengatakan hal yang selalu menggangu pikirannya jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun

"Bukankah dia baik padamu, lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" Luhan heran karena seharusnya Sehun merasa aman karena Baekhyun menyukai dirinya

"Aku takut saja jika dia tiba - tiba memperkosaku" Sehun mengatakannya dengan polos sedangkan yang lainnya ketawa

"Kenapa cowok takut diperkosa?" Luhan heran dengan perkataan Sehun yang masih jauh polos

"Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab karena aku juga orang susah. Mau makan apa mereka nanti Nona" Sehun berpikir panjang untuk kedepannya bukan berpikir masa puasnya saja

"Oh, lalu kalau aku yang tiba - tiba memperkosamu" Luhan kembali bertanya namun pada objek yang berbeda

"..." Sehun tidak bisa menjawab karena dirinya juga bingung ditanya tiba - tiba seperti itu

"Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab" Luhan menantang Sehun yang katanya takut diperkosa

"Kalau sama nona aku tidak takut karena nona tidak pernah seperti itu pada kami" Sehun menjawab dengan berani karena memang selama dia bekerja dimansion tersebut Luhan tidak pernah melakukan hal cabul pada mereka

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya sambil menaikan alisnya

"Iya nona" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari majikannya

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" Luhan yang sudah selesai sarapan langsung mengajak Sehun untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya

"Baik nona" Sehun mengikuti dari belakang sambil berdoa dalam hati kalau dirinya tidak disiksa majikannya

BLAM

Luhan menutup pintu kemudian mendorong Sehun hingga terduduk disofa miliknya yang sangat empuk.

"ARGH..." Sehun terkejut namun Luhan malah duduk tepat diatas selangkangan Sehun yang masih tertidur

"Come on baby" Luhan menggesekkan pantatnya pada penis Sehun dan tangan Luhan tidak tinggal diam justru memelintir kedua puting Sehun dari balik baju

Luhan membuka baju Sehun dengan tangan nakalnya yang sambil memegang puting Sehun yang sudah menegang dan tanpa terasa Luhan bisa merasakan penis Sehun yang sudah bangun dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa kau tidak takut melanjutkan permainan berbahaya ini sayang?" Luhan bertanya dengan seksinya sedangkan Sehun mencoba berpikir apakah permainan ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau diberhentikan

"Lanjutkan saja Nona" Sehun yang sudah terbakar oleh nafsu tidak mampu menolak sedangkan Luhan ketawa

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun saja yang akan membantumu untuk menuntaskan permainan ini" Luhan dengan sengaja meremas penis Sehun

"ARGH... JANGAN NONA LEBIH BAIK NONA SAJA YANG BANTU AKU.. ARGH..." Sehun sungguh terangsang dengan permainan Nona Luhan yang sangat handal

"Baiklah" Luhan turun dari badan Sehun dan langsung menarik celana dalam Sehun dengan cepat dan nampaklah penis putih dan panjang milik Sehun dengan seksinya

"Kenapa punyamu panjang sekali" Luhan masih tidak menyangka jika punya Sehun yang terpanjang dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu Nona... SHhh" Sehun kenikmatan ketika tangan nonanya mengelus lembut penisnya dari ujung kepangkal dan begitu seterusnya

"ARGH..." Sehun bagai kesurupan ketika Luhan memasukkan penis miliknya kedalam mulut hangat majikannya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana service Luhan pada penisnya dengan sangat termanjakan

"AH... TERUS NONA" Sehun tanpa sadar langsung menekannkan kepala majikannya pada penisnya agar memperdalam kulumannya

"ARGH... AYO LEBIH DALAM SAYANG" Sehun dengan tanpa malu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan sayang karena sudah terbawa ke awang awang

"ARGH... MAU KELUAR LU" ini adalah pertama kali dirinya memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan nama

"Susumu nikmat" Luhan menjilat semua susu milik Sehun hingga penisnya sudah bersih dari sperma dan tinggal membersihkan selangkangan Sehun yang tercecer sperma

"Luhan Nona, aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu" Sehun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun rasanya sangat berat untuk tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur

"Apa?" Luhan yang sudah selesai membersihkan selangkangan Sehun dari sisa sperma langsung mendongak dan melihat mata Sehun untuk mencari tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh bodyguardnya yang tampan ini

"Mungkin ini sedikit lancang tetapi rasanya sangat berat untuk tidak diungkapkan. Saya Sehun sangat mencintai anda" Sehun mengatakannya dengan berani dan entah keberanian dari mana hingga mendorongnya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut

"Dari segi mana kau mencintaiku" Luhan ingin tahu bahwa dari sisi mananya sehingga Sehun bisa mencintainya

"Daro semuanya, nona adalah orang yang bai, nona berhati emas, dan paling utama nona adalah wanita yang memberikan banyak inspirasi padaku" Sehun mengatakannya dengan jujur karena memang sang nona sudah banyak memberikan makna baginya

"Benarkah?" Luhan tidak menyangka karena ada juga yang menyukai cara hidupnya yang tergolong tidak sempurna

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk untuk membenarkan

"Aku juga mencintaimu, namun kita masih belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain" Luhan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang selama ini dirasakannya sangat gundah apalagi ketika Baekhyun selalu mengikuti Sehun kemana – mana

"Benarkah?" sekarang Sehun yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang nona yang mencintainya dan hatinya merasa senang karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Hm"

"Kalau boleh tahu, dari sisi mana nona menyukaiku?" Sehun membalikkan semua kata – kata Luhan yang ditanyakan padanya

"Kau ini" Luhan memukul perut Sehun karena kesal kembali membalikkan semua pertanyaannya

"ARGH... Nona aku hanya ingin tahu" Sehun kesakitan karena pukulan tersebut namun tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya

"Baiklah, aku menyukai sifat polosmu, kau masih mengingat ibumu ketika kau sudah hidup enak disini, selalu menghargai orang lain, dan yang terakhir penismu besar" Luhan membisikkan kata yang terakhir untuk menggoda Sehun

"Jadi, Nona ingin berpacaran denganku" Sehun bertanya dengan nada serius namun tenang

"Hm, aku ingin" Luhan senang karena dia memiliki pacar seperti Sehun selain tampan pacarnya tersebut masih mengingat orang tuanya yang susah payah membesarkannya

"Tapi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memiliki cincin ketika menembak nona" Sehun sedih karena seharusnya dia mempersiapkan cincin untuk menembak sang nona bukan menembaknya setelah habis diblowjow

"Tidak apa, yang penting hatimu jadi milikku" Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan masalah cincin dan bunga karena cukup hatinya saja yang benar untuk dirinya

"Baiklah Nona" Sehun mengerti kenapa cinta itu rumit karena bukan bunga dan cincin yang dibutuhkan namun ketulusan saling mencintai lahh yang mendasari

"Jangan panggil Nona, panggil Luhan saja atau Lu" Luhanmerasa janggal ketika mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih masih memakai staus nona dan bawahan

Luhan memasangkan celana dalam dan menaikkan celana Sehun hingga berpakaian lengkap dan kemudian Luhan berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Ayo keluar" Luhan mengakjak Sehun untuk keluar dari ruangan

CLECK

BRUGH BRUGH BRUGH

"Aduh..." Chanyeol kesakitan karena posisinya paling dibawah sedangkan yang diatas Kris menindih tubuh mereka

"Suka sekali kalian menguping dan mengintip ya" Luhan berkacak pinggang karena semua bodyguardnya sudah melakukan hal yang tidak baik

"Lu, ampuni mereka kali ini" Sehun memohon pada kekasihnya untuk tidak menghukum sahabat – sahabatnya

"Baiklah, kalian kuampuni kali ini" Luhan melepaskan semuanya karena Sehun yang meminta

"Wah, Sehun ada perkembangan dengan Nona Luhan" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ucapan Sehun akan didengar oleh Nona mereka

"Benar" yang lain menimpali kecuali Kris yang sudah tahu dari awal namun belum tahu kapan pastinya merka jadiaan

"Sudah, kalian kembali kekamar kalian" Luhan terkadang menjadi sangat galak jika privasinya diganggu

Yang lain sudah pergi kecuali Sehun yang masih ingin bertanya pada kekasih barunya. Namun Sehun masih kaku dengan memanggil Luhan atau Lu seperti Kris sahabatnya.

"Lu, aku ingin bertanya" Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal ini

"Apa?" Luhan heran karena sedari tadi Sehun tidak ada bicara namun sekarang baru mau bertanya

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah dia tidak marah jika kita berdua jadiaan?"

"Dia akan patah hati, lalu jika dia marah apa kau takut. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihnya juga?" Luhan menjawab sambil melirik Sehun dengan tajam

"Bu... Bukan Lu, Aku tidak takut jika dia patah hati namun yang kutakutkan selangkanganku akan menjadi korbannya dan masalah menjadi kekasihnya aku sangat sangat sangat tidak mau ataupun tertarik. Yang kucintai hanya Luhan seorang"

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum dalam hati namun dia hanya ingin mengerjai kekasihnya

"Tentu saja benar sayang" Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya

"Baiklah, aku percaya" Sehun menghela naaf lega namun hanya setengah karena mendengar ancaman Luhan

"Jika kau kedapatan bermain bersama Baekhyun maka siap – siap pensimu akan menjadi sup penis. Jika Baekhyun mengatakan akan menyiksamu maka kau laor padaku. Megerti?" Luhan tegas agar kekasihnya tidak main – main pada omongannya

"Hm mengerti" Sehun senang karena memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Luhan namun disatu sisi dirinya juga takut kena serangan Luhan apalagi tepat diselangkangannya

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali kekamarmu" Luhan masih belum berani satu kamar dengan Sehun dan biarkan mereka berpacaran dengan cara mereka sendiri

"Baik" Sehun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Luhan yang masih sibuk memikirkan kapan kedua orang tuanya pulang

..

..

..

Sore harinya Baekhyun datang dengan membawa mobil pinknya kemansion Luhan untuk mengajak pangerannya berjalan – jalan.

"Sehun, i'm comming" Baekhyun memasuki mansion sambil berteriak tidak tahu malu

"Ada apa cari Sehun Baek?" Luhan yang berada diruang tamu terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mencapai sepuluh oktaf tersebut

"Oh Luhan, Aku hanya ingin mengajak bebebku jalan – jalan saja" Baekhyun juga terkejut karena tiba – tiba Luhan muncul didepannya namun karena hatinya sedang baik sehingga tidak berteriak seperti diperkosa

"Siapa?" Luhan heran karena setahunya tidak ada satupun bodyguardnya yang mau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yang sungguh cerewet

"Sehun" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Sehun cs yang turun dengan buru – buru karena suara tersebut terkejut mendengar pengakuan omong kosong Baekhyun

"SEHUN" Luhan meneriaki nama kekasihnya untuk menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun secara langsung

"Iya Lu" Sehun turun dengan buru – buru dan diikuti yang lainnya dari belakang

"Jelaskan padanya" Luhan menuntut penjelasan agar semuanya menjadi jelas dan banyak saksi yang akan mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun hari ini

"Hm Baek... Aku minta maaf karena Aku hanya mencintai Luhan dan sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya" Sehun mengatakannya dengan mantap dan tanpa ragu karena daripada kedua wanita tersebut menjadi musuh abadinya

"Sehun Hiks... Sehun" Baekhyun menangis karena tidak menyangka bahwa Sehunnya akan menjadi milik Luhan dan yang lainnya juga terkejut karena secepat itukah Sehun mendapatkan hati Luhan Nona

"Maaf Baek" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun sebagai rasa bersalahnya sedangkan Luhan tidak cemburu karena dirinya sangat paham jika Sehun hanya melakukan hal tersebut untuk membuat Baekhyun reda dari tangisan mautnya

"Chukkae Sehun" semuanya memberikan selamat kepada Sehun termasuk Kris namun mereka tidak mempedulikan kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang menangis

"Kalian tidak ada otak, Aku sedang sedih kalian malah ucapkan Chukkae pada Sehun Hiks... Hiks..." Baekhyun sungguh teramat kesal karena mereka semua tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang terluka berat

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Sehun meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya karena dirinya Nona Baekhyun menjadi menangis badai seperti ini

"Aku juga minta maaf Baek" Luhan juga merasa bersalah karena dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukai Sehun secara tiba – tiba

"Hm" Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa – siapa disini karena cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan

"Ayo duduk Baek" Luhan membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk karena takut sepupunya tersebut pingsan karena terlalu shock dengan masalah ini

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah baikan Baek" Luhan bertanya setelah memberikan segelas teh manis kepada sepupunya

"Hm" Baekhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi namun hatinya seperti diremas karena masih belum merelakan Sehunnya

"Ayo kita jalan - jalan" Luhan mengusulkan hal tersebut untuk menghilang stres karena seupunya bagaikan kesurupan

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menerima ajakan tersebut karena dirinya juga tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena Sehunnya sudah menjadi milik sepupunya

Luhan mengajak semuanya untuk jalan - jalan sekaligus membuat penat karena mereka juga merasa bosan jika berada dimansion aja.

"Sehun" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun yang sibuk fokus menyetir sedangkan Luhan berjaga - jaga takut Sehunnya kenapa - napa

"Apa Baek?" Sehun menjawab sekedar namun perhatiannya masih fokus kedepan menyetir

"Tolong kau jaga Luhan dengan baik, kalau kau menyakitinya maka siap - siap saja kau akan kami siksa" Baekhyun merelakan Sehun bersama Luhan namun dirinya masih harus lebih over protective pada Luhannya yang selama ini banyak disakiti termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri

"Tentu Baek, Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan semampuku" Sehun senang karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun merelakannya begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sangat perhatian dan baik padanya

"Kita minum bubble tea saja" Baekhyun mengusulkan minuman tersebut karena dia biasanya meminum itu jika sedang stres atau ada masalah

"Baiklah" Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat jual bubble tea dekat sekolah sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang tanpa komplain

Setelah sampai dikedai bubble tea, Baekhyun memesan sebanyak dua puluh satu gelas bubble tea, satu rasa taro dan sisanya rasa coklat.

"Kau gila Baek, itu banyak sekali" Luhan mengomel karena memang sepupunya sangat gila sampai memesan dua puluh satu gelas

"Aku minum sebelas gelas karena hatiku sedang galau Lu" Baekhyun menceritakan kebiasaannya ketika sedang ada masalah sedangkan Luhan dan yang lainnya hanya menggeleng - geleng kepala karena apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sangat tidak baik

"Sudahlah" Sehun melerai karena takut Luhan dan Baekhyun akan bertengkar karena masalah pesanan Baekhyun yang kelebihan

Setelah pesanan datang Baekhyun mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan satu tegukan bagaikan meminum soju.

" _Ada - ada saja kau Baek_ " Luhan berbicara dalam hati karena melihat tingkah konyol sepupunya yang dalam masalah, namun Luhan tidak berani memarahi Baekhyun karena dirinya lah penyebab Baekhyun seperti ini

"Lu" Sehun menepuk punggung Luhan untuk memberikan keyakinan bahwa Baekhyun akan baik - baik saja dengan caranya sendiri

"Hm" Luhan mengerti dan mengangguk kemudian mereka semua melanjutkan meminum bubble tea kesukaan mereka

..

..

..

"Bye Baek" Luhan mengantar Baekhyun pulang dengan mobil Baekhyun sedangka yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang

"Hati - hati Lu, dan berbahagia lah bersama Sehun"

"Pasti" Luhan baru kali ini merasakan indahnya hidup ketika bersama Sehun dan Ibu Sehun

Drtt... Drtt..

"Hallo Bu" Sehun mengangkat telepon dari ibunya sedangkan Luhan yang baru naik kedalam mobil setelah mengantar Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah merasa terkejut karena Sehun menelepon Ibunya

"Nak, kalian sedang dimana. Ibu mau memberikan makanan kepada kalian" Ibu Sehun berbicara dengan semangat karena dirinya ingin memberikan banyak makanan ringan pada anak - anaknya

"Kami lagi dijalan bu" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya sedangkan Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa - apa langsung mengambil handphone Sehun

"Hallo Bu, ini Luhan" Luhan mengambil ahli karena dari raut wajah kekasihnya bisa dipastikan bahwa ingin meminta persetujuan namun dirinya masih belum tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan

"Nak, Ibu ingin kalian kemari karena Ibu memasak makanan ringan lebih untuk kalian" Ibu Sehun tersenyum karena yang berbicara padanya adalah putri angkatnya yang dirindukannya

"Baiklah bu" Luhan sangat bahagia karena Ibu Sehun sangat sayang kepada mereka walaupun makanan yang diberikan harganya tidak mahal namun lihat bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan bukan dari harga makanan tersebut

"Ibu tunggu ya nak"

"Baik Bu, Lulu tutup ya teleponnya" Luhan senang karena walaupun Ibu Sehun bukan ibunya namun rasanya seperti memiliki Ibu sendiri dan kemungkinan nanti akan menjadi Ibu mertuanya

"Ayo kerumah ibumu Hun" Luhan sudah semangat karena akan bertemu dengan Ibu Sehun

"Baik" Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya

Setelah memakan waktu selama lima belas menit, mereka sampai didepan rumah Sehun yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Ibu" Luhan mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil Ibu Sehun

CLECK

"Mari masuk nak" Ibu Sehun berlari dengan terburu - buru karena terlalu senang dan semangat sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun jalan bergandengan tangan serta yang lainnya mengekor dibelakang Sehun

"Ini ada untuk kalian" Ibu Sehun memberikan emping asin untuk anak - anaknya karena porsi yang dimasaknya sangat berlebihan untuk dijual

"Terima kasih Bu" Luhan menerimanya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggengam tangan Sehun

"Sehun, lepaskan tangamu dari Luhan. Dasar anak nakal" Ibu Sehun mengira anaknya Sehun berbuat tindakan yang tidak sopan pada majikannya

"Ibu, jangan seperti itu" Luhan mencoba untuk membela Sehun

"Itu tidak sopan Lu" Ibu Sehun masih saja memarahi anaknya karena tidak menjunjung tinggi kehormatan

"Bu, kami baru saja jadian" Sehun memberitahu sedangkan Ibu Sehun mengorek telinganya karena takut salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan anaknya

"Kalian dengar apa yang dikatakannya?" Ibu Sehun bertanya pada Kris cs sekaligus menunjuk anaknya sebagai objek

"Ibu, kami sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih" Luhan menjelaskan dengan lembut karena dia tahu bahwa Ibu Sehun sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka

"Benarkah?" Ibu Sehun merasa senang namun satu sisi merasa takut juga

"Iya Bu" Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan

"Tapi apa kedua orang tuamu setuju nak, karena kami bukan golongan atas" Ibu Sehun paling takut karena anaknya bukan dari golongan orang kaya

"Ibu tidak boleh seperti itu. Lagian Sehun adalah sumber kebahagianku dan dia mengajariku cara menghargai hidup, jika orang tuaku tidak setuju maka lebih baik kami mati bersama"

"Luhan, jangan berbicara seperti itu" Ibu Sehun memarahi putri angkatnya yang sembarangan bicara

"Sudah - sudah, Ibu ayo kita masak bersama. Aku ingin makan masakan Ibu lagi" Luhan sebelumnya sudah berbelanja ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan belanjaan sekalian untuk makan malam

"Baiklah" Ibu Sehun dengan senang hati memasakan untuk anak - anaknya

Luhan dan Ibu Sehun sibuk memasak sedangakn Sehun cs sibuk membawa barang - barang belanjaan mereka kedapur Ibu Sehun yang kecil.

"Banyak sekali nak" Ibu Sehun terkejut karena banyak sekali bahan makanan yang dibeli

"Tidak Bu, ini untuk kebutuhan kita semua termasuk Ibu" Luhan belanja banyak karena ingin Ibunya makan sehat disini

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak nak" Ibu Sehun yang sudah sangat ahli memasak bisa menebak kalau bahan makanan yang dimbeli Luhan sangat banyak

"Lagian kalau kami main - main kesini agar tidak membawa bahan makanan lagi Bu" setelah memberikan alasan yang jelas baru Ibu Sehun tidak mengomeli anaknya

"Ayo masak bu" Luhan dan Ibu Sehun menghabiskan waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk memasak Nasi goreng karena itu adalah andalan Luhan

"Hm.. Harumnya" Sehun yang mengambil minum kedapur merasa sangat tergoda karena harumnya masakan Luhan dan Ibunya

"Kekasihmu yang memasak nak, nanti kalau dia jadi istrimu kau akan makan enak setiap hari" Ibu Sehun menggoda anaknya dan putrinya yang malu karena ucapannya

"Ibu" Sehun malu dan menegur ibunya

"Kau emangnya mau makan nasi goreng setiap hari?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang merona

"Tidak apa asal itu buatanmu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan malu karena pipinya sudah memerah

"Yang iya aku tidak mau masak nasi goreng setiap hari" Luhan mengatakannya sambil membagi nasi goreng kedalam beberapa porsi sesuai dengan jumlah mereka

"Kenapa?" Sehun dan Ibu Sehun heran kenapa Luhan tidak mau memasak nasi goreng setiap hari

"Karena kalau makan terlalu banyak bisa panas dalam dan suara bisa hilang" Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Sehun dan Ibunya baru ingat kalau makan yang berminyak itu tidak bagus

"Baiklah" Sehun paham dengan maksud Luhan

"Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan yang lain biar kita makan bersama diatas lantai saja" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk memanggil yang lain untuk makan bersama dilantai karena meja Ibu Sehun sangat kecil dan cukup untuk dua orang

Setelah memanggil yang lainnya Luhan memberikan satu persatu piring yang sudah diisinya nasi goreng dalam jumlah besar.

"Wah, harumnya" Kris memuji makanan tersebut padahal biasanya Kris jarang memberikan komentar apakah makanan itu enak atau tidak enak

"Benar" yang lain menimpali setuju

"Ayo makan" Luhan dan yang lainnya makan bersama dengan nikmat sedangkan Ibu Sehun tersenyum karena senang memiliki menantu yang cantik, baik dan sangat banyak kelebihannya

"Kalian taruh aja disitu nanti biar Ibu yang cuci" Ibu Sehun menyuruh anak - anaknya untuk meletakkan piring dilantai saja

"Tidak, kalian cuci masing - masing termasuk Sehun dan diriku sendiri" Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas karena tidak mungkin menyusahkan orang lain. Satu persatu mereka mencuci piring hingga gilirannya yang terakhir

"Ibu mana piring Ibu, biar Luhan yang cuci" Luhan mengambil piring Ibu Sehun yang diatas paha sang Ibu

"Tidak nak biar Ibu saja" namun tangan Luhan sudah mengambil piring tersebut sedangkan Ibu Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa lagi

Luhan pergi kedapur dan mencuci piringnya dengan sang Ibu sedangkan yang lainnya menonton televisi didepan. Setelah selesai Luhan kembali dan terkejut karena Sehun cs makan kripik sambil menonton.

"Bu, apa Ibu tidak rugi karena memberikan kami kripik terus - terusan" Luhan takut karena mereka Ibu Sehun tidak mendapatkan laba dan akhirnya Ibu Sehun makan apa adanya

"Tidak apa nak" Ibu Sehun meyakinkan anaknya bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja

"Ibu, ini uang untuk biaya kripiknya dan kapan - kapan jika Ibu ada waktu tolong buatkan sebanyak dua kilo untuk kami" Luhan menyerahkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk biaya kripik tersebut

"Ibu akan buatkan tetapi uang ini tidak perlu nak" Ibu Sehun tidak mungkin menerima uang tersebut

"Sudahlah Bu, Ibu terima saja anggap biaya kripik yang dua kilo itu" Luhan memaksa dan menyodorkan uang tersebut ketangan sang Ibu

"Baiklah, terima kasih nak" Ibu Sehun tidak bisa menolak jika sudah dipaksa sehingga lebih baik menerimanya saja

"Kita kapan pulang?" Sehun bertanya karena hari sudah gelap dan mau hujan

"Sekarang saja, Bu kami pamit dulu ya" Luhan dan yang lainnya pamit untuk pulang karena sudah mau hujan sedangkan Ibu Sehun yang tadinya merasa senang namun harus terpaksa merelakan semua anaknya untuk kembali karena sudah mau hujan

"Baiklah, Bye" Ibu Sehun dan yang lainnya saling melambai dan ketika mobil mereka sudah menghilang Ibu Sehun merasa sangat bahagia karena memiliki calon menantu sepetti Luhan yang sangat sempurna

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

Sesampainya dimansion, semuanya memasuki kamar masing - masing kecuali Luhan yang masih belum bisa tertidur dan merenung didapur sendirian.

"Lu" Sehun memanggil Luhan namun tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya tersebut

"Luhan" Sehun mengguncang bahu kekasihnya barulah sang kekasih sadar dari lamunannya

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut dengan Sehun yang mengguncang bahunya dengan sangat tidak wajar

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi aku memanggilmu namun kau tidak menjawab" Sehun sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya

"Aku tidak apa" Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini

"Lebih baik kau tidur denganku saja" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena dia tidak ingin ada apa - apa dengan kekasihnya

"Hm, baiklah" Luhan setuju saja karena dirinya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur nyenyak

"Apa tidak apa jika kau tidur dikamarku Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena pasalnya jarang sekali majikannya mau tidur dikamar bodyguardnya

"Hm, tidak masalah" Luhan memang tidak masalah karena kamar bodyguardnya juga tidak jelek - jelek kali

"Baiklah, ayo" Sehun mengajak Luhan memasuki kamarnya yang rapi

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pria sepertimu sangat rapi" Luhan terpesona pada kamar Sehun yang sangat rapi untuk ukuran pria

"Aku hanya terbiasa Lu, dulu kamarku sangat berantakan" Sehun membuka kartu lamanya sehingga membuat Luhan tersenyum saja

"Bagus jika ada perubahan, aku ingin kita semua berubah kearah yang lebih baik"

"Hm" Sehun naik keatas ranjang dan diikuti Luhan dan mereka tidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan

"Lu" Sehun mencoba memanggil kekasihnya yang mungkin belum tidur

"Hm" Luhan bergumam sambil tetap apda posisinya diatas dada Sehun

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dari awal pertemuan kita" Sehun mengungkapkan cintanya pada sang majikan yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya

"Aku juga" Luhan juga namun pada awalnya dia hanya larut jatuh dalam pesona penis Sehun yang panjang disertai ketampanan yang dimiliki Sehun namun semuanya berubah

"Ayo tidur" Sehun mengerti kondisi kekasihnya yang kelelahan karena dari suarnya nampak bahwa dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk

"Selamat tidur Lu" Sehun mencium kening kekasihnya sebelum memasuki alam mimpi bersama kekasihnya

..

..

..

"Lu, ayo sekolah" Sehun membangunkan sang kekasih karena mereka mau sekolah hari ini

"Nghh..." Luhan bangun terpaksa karena harus sekolah sedangkan Sehun sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya yang baru bangun

"Kau imut sekali LU" Sehu mencubit pipi Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang belum sadar total harus merasakan sakit dipipinya

"Sehun lepas, sakit. Sehun..." Luhan merasakan sakit pada kedua pipinya karena cubitan dahsyat Sehun pada pipi sexynya

"Sehun lepaskan" setelah suara Luhan sedikit meninggi barulah Sehun melepaskan cubitannya

"Kau itu sebagai kekasih masa mencubitin pipi kekasihnya, dasar tidak romantis" sekarang giliran Luhan untuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang terkadang imut dan terkadang tampan

"ARGH.. LU... KAU KEJAM SEKALI" Sehun kesakitan karena cubitan Luhan juga sangat dahsyat

"Ayo mandi" Luhan melepaskannya dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Kau mau kemana Lu" Sehun heran kenapa Luhan keluar dari ruangan

"Mandi, kau sudah berpikiran yang tidak - tidak kan. Kita belum sepasang suami istri untuk mandi bersama" Luhan sangat tahu dari nada pertanyaan Sehun

"Aku minta maaf, lagian kita sudah pernah saling melihat satu sama lain" Sehun malu karena ketahuan berpikir yang tidak - tidak

"Aku tidak mau, nanti penismu bangun dan akan memperlambat kita kesekolah" Luhan tahu bahwa laki - laki sangat mudah terangsang apalagi dipagi hari

"Baiklah" Sehun paham dan merasa dirinya bodoh sekali

Setelah tiga puluh menit semuanya berkumpul dimeja makan dan langsung sarapan, tidaka da yang berbicara satupun karena mereka mau cepat masuk sekolah. Mereka bergegas memasuki mobil untuk melajukan mobil kesekolah.

"Hun, kau yang menyetir" Luhan memberikan kuncinya sedangkan Kris duduk disamping pengemudi sedangkan Luhan sendirian dibelakang

"Kenapa tidak aku Lu?" Kris heran kenapa tidak dirinya seperti biasa yang menyetir

"Biarkan saja" Luhan juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa

"Seharusnya aku yang menyetir dan kau akan bermesraan dengan kekasihmu" Kris mengusulkan ide tersebut

"Tidak, bersikap sewajarnya saja. Jika lain kali kau mengatakan yang tidak - tidak maka siap - siap bulu kemaluanmu akan kucabut satu persatu" Luhan kesal karena Kris tidak bisa menjauhkan otaknya dari yang berbau mesum

"Tidak Lu" Kris diam karena takut Luhan melakukan yang tidak - tidak pada selangkangannya yang selama ini dibanggakannya

"Bagus, lebih baik kau diam" Luhan mengatakannya dengan ketus sedangkan Sehun ketawa saja mendengarnya

"Kau juga jangan ketawa saja, kita sudah mau terlambat. Jika kita terlambat maka bulu kemaluanmu juga akan kucabut Hun" Luhan memarahi kekasihnya yang sibuk ketawa dari tadi

"Baiklah" Sehun yang diam dan sekarang giliran Kris yang ketawa ngakak karena Sehun masih takut pada Luhan

..

..

..

" _Wah, kenapa mereka terlihat serasi ya_ "

" _Oh tidak, Sehunku sudah direbut sama nenek lampir_ "

" _Luhan yang malang berpacaran dengan pangeran kita_ "

Kurang lebih begitulah bisik – bisik yang terjadi namun Luhan cs tidak memperdulikannya karena dimaklumi saja didalam hidup ada yang suka dengan kita dan ada yang tidak suka dengan kita.

"Lu, kau jangan dengar apa yang mereka katakan" Sehun takut kekasihnya mudah terpancing emosi mendengar omongan yang murahan

"Aku tidak pernah terpancing karena jika aku terpancing maka riwayat mereka akan tamat" Luhan menatap sinis orang – orang yang tidak menyukainya sedangkan Sehun masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya namun dirinya tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh

"Sudah, ayo masuk kelas Lu" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk masuk kelas sedangkan Kris cs mengikuti dari belakang mana tahu ada yang berbuat nekat pada majikannya

Setelah masuk kelas banyak pasang mata menatap iri kepada Luhan yang bisa mendapatkan Sehun sedangkan yang lain menatap tidak suka namun tidak berani melabrak Luhan karena selalu dilindungoi pria tampan dikelas mereka.

"Konnichiwa" seorang guru bernama Ohori Megumi guru bahasa Jepang masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran pada pagi ini sedangkan Luhan mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru tersebut

..

..

..

"Sehun, aku lapar" Luhan kelaparan karena tadi pada saat istirahat dirinya tidak makan bersama yang lain sehingga Sehun menemani Luhan untuk tiduran dikelas

"Baiklah, aku akan masak" Sehun beranjak kedapur untuk memasakkan masakan yang enak buat kekasihnya

"Kau bisa masak?" Luhan ragu jika kekasihnya bisa memasak dengan baik dan benar

"Tentu saja, akan kubuktikan" Sehun berjalan kedapur dan memasak masakan yang bisa dimasaknya dengan cepat sedangkan Luhan menunggu sambil tiduran karena sangat kelaparan

"Sudah siap Lu" Sehun memanggil kekasihnya untuk memakan masakannya yang cepat siap saji dalam waktu lima belas menit

"Hm, harumnya" Luhan tergoda akan harumnya masakan yang dimasak oleh kekasihnya

"Tentu saja, punya Sehun pasti enak" Sehun menyombongkan dirinya karena memang dia sudah berapa kali memasak makanan tersebut untuk dimakan bersama sang ibu

"Aku belum memuji masakanmu apakah enak atau tidak" Luhan sedikit kesal melihat tingkah kepedean Sehun

"Baiklah, silahkan coba" Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan dan Luhan dengan senang hati menerima masakan pertama Sehun untuknya

"Selamat makan" Luhan mengucapkan sapaan ketika makan dan memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng buatan Sehun kedalam mulutnya

"Hm" Luhan terkejut karena sesuatu menyapa indra perasanya

"Kenapa? Apakah asin atau tidak enak?" Sehun jadi ketakutan melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan

Luhan hanya menggeleng namun Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena penasaran dengan maksud Luhan.

"Sangat enak Hun" Luhan memberikan kedua jempolnya karena memang masakan Sehun sangat enak

"Hah... Kukira ada apa" Sehun lega karena ada yang diprediksinya salah

"Kau sangat ahli dalam memasak" Luhan sangat sangat memuji kemampuan Sehun dalam memasak

"Biasa aja, lagian Aku sering membantu Ibuku memasak" Sehun jujur karena dirinya banyak belajar dari sang ibu dan mungkin bakat dari sang ibu menurun padanya

"Aku senang karena memiliki suami yang bisa memasak makanan yang enak" Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya memuji kekasihnya dan Sehun mengjahili Luhan

"Emang siapa yang mau menjadi suamimu Lu?" Sehun memasang wajah keheranannya sedangkan Luhan yang sedang asyik makan memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan memukul Sehun karena kesal

"Dasar bajingan" Luhan kesal dan memukul Sehun bertubi – tubi sedangkan Sehun hanya banyakan ketawa dan tidak membuat perlindungan pada tubuhnya yang menjadi korban kekesalan Luhan kekasihnya

"Sudah, aku cuma bercanda sayang" Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan yang masih hendak memukulnya

"Awas kau" Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya memukul Sehun dan melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah kesalnya

"Sayang sudahlah" Sehun membujuk kekasihnya untuk berhenti merajuk karena masalah kecil

"KRIS!" Luhan memanggil bodyguardnya yang lain sedangkan yang dipanggil datang dengan buru – buru

"Ada apa Lu?" Kris jarang sekali mendengar namanya diteriaki sang majikan

"Apakah kau ada niat memukul Sehun?" Luhan berujar santai sedangkan wajah Sehun sudah pucat pasi

"Tidak Lu"

"Lu" Sehun tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya ingin menyiksanya

"Lain kali jika ada niat beritahu aku ya" Luhan menatap sinis Sehun

"Iya nona" Kris hanya mengiyakan saja karena bisa dilihatnya bahwa Luhan sangat kesal pada Sehun namun tidak tahu apa permasalahannya

"Aku sudah siap" Luhan makan dengan penuh emosi sehingga membuatnya lebih cepat selesai makan

"Sisanya kau yang bereskan Kris, aku mau memberikan pelajaran pada manusia yang stau ini" Luhan menyeret Sehun sedangkan Kris bertugas untuk membereskan sisanya

"Ampun Lu" Sehun kesakitan karena diseret kekasihnya yang sedang dalam emosi

"Lain kali awas kau kalau berani mengerjaiku" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun tanpa ampun

"Iya Lu" Sehun pasrah dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau kedepannya tidak akan mengerjai Luhan lagi

"Bagus, sekarang kau kembali kekamarmu" Luhan melepaskan cubitannya dan menyuruh kekasihnya untuk kembali kekamar

"Kau tidak ikut Lu?" Sehun heran karena Luhan tidak ikut dengannya

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, emangnya aku siapamu" Luhan menyerang Sehun kembali sedangkan Sehun hanya pasrah karena akan selalu kalah jika melawan Luhan

"Baiklah" Sehun berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya namun suatu gerakan membuatnya berbalik arah

"Dasar bodoh, jangan terlalu banyak bercanda karena aku tidak suka" Luhan memeluk kekasihnya karena dia sangat sayang dengan Sehun namun cukup kesal dengan candaan Sehun yang sangat tidak baik untuk dilakukan apalagi Luhan orang yang sangat sensitif

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun mencium kepala Luhan yang sekarang posisi kekasihnya berada didalam pelukannya

"Ayo tidur" Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan posisi ala pengantin sedangkan Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang kekasih tampannya

"Aku juga sudah mengantuk" Sehun meletakkan kekasihnya dengan lembut diatas kasur kemudian mereka dua memasuki mimpi bersama hingga saling berpelukan dalam tidur indahnya. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang romantis namun jika bertengkar akan sangat merepotkan banyak orang termasuk Kris yang sedang membereskan sisa makan siang nonanya

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

"Luhan, Sehun ayo bangun" Kris membangunkan kedua sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian beberapa hari yang lalu

"Nghh... Luhan terbangun dan tanpa sadar tangannya tepat berada diselangkangan kekasihnya

"ARGH..." Sehun yang sedang tertidur terkejut karena sesuatu meninju selangkangannya dan membuatnya menjadi terbangun dari tidur indahnya

Luhan langsung terduduk dan melihat kearah Sehun untuk memastikan kondisi kekasihnya baik - baik saja namun matanya membulat karena tangannya lahh yang membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan dipagi hari "Maaf Hun"

Luhan meminta maaf karena memang dia tidak sengaja dan tiba - tiba saja tangannya tepat diselangkangan sang kekasih

"Iya, ayo mandi sudah pagi" Sehun beranjak dari kasur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan Luhan heran dengan kekasihnya namun Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya untuk mandi dan siap - siap kesekolah

Setelah selesai mandi semuanya berkumpul diruang makan dan Luhan duduk disamping Sehun sedangkan Sehun sangat grogi duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, aku kan sudah minta maaf" Luhan bertanya langsung karena kesal kekasihnya dari tadi banyakan diam

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Lu" Sehun menjawab sambil melanjutkan memakan sarapannya

"Iya tapi tidak perlu sampai mendiamkanku Hun" Luhan kesal karena hal tersebut sedangkan yang lainnya tidak berani menonton kejadian tersebut karena takut sang majikan bertambah kesal dan memukul mereka semua

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun menyadari kesalahannya dan takut sang kekasih tambah marah dan menghantam mereka semua

"..." Luhan diam untuk mencoba agar tidak meledak dipagi hari yang masih cerah sedangkan yang lainnya sudah siap sarapan langsung menuju mobil dan tinggal lah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan saling berdiaman

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun berlutut didepan kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf karena semuanya berawal darinya

"Hm" Luhan menjawab sekedar tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berlutut

"Aku sungguh minta maaf dan alasanku sebenarnya karena aku takut menyerangmu dipagi hari sehingg aku lebih banyak mendiamkanmu sayang" Sehun mengungkapkan yang sejujurnya pada sang kekasih agar situasinya bagaimana

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya" Luhan baru menatap Sehun dan membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri dari berlututnya

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku" Sehun menolak berdiri jika belum dimaafkan

"Baiklah, kumaafkan" Luhan mengalah dan membujuk kekasihnya untuk berdiri karena bisa dipastikan lutut kekasihnya sakit karena terlalu lama berlutut

"Ayo sekolah nanti kita terlambat" Luhan menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk menuju mobil karena mereka sudah mau terlambat sedangkan yang lainnya tersenyum karena cuma Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang periang dan lemah lembut

..

..

..

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bermain kemansion Luhan yang sangat ramai karena keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Chukkae Luhan" Kyungsoo memberikan selamat sekaligus memeluk sepupunya yang sudah memiliki kekasih

"Ish..." Baekhyun kesal karena dirinya yang belum memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini

"Makanya Baek cepat cari pacar" Kyungsoo meledek sepupunya yang hingga kini belum memiliki kekasih

"No, aku masih harus melihatnya dengan baik" Baekhyun tidak mau sembarangan memilih kekasih dan takutnya dapat kekasih yang hanya ingin hartanya saja

"Dari sekian banyak bodyguardku masa tidak ada yang bisa menggoda hatimu" Luhan heran karena semua bodyguardnya tampan namun kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau dengan salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak ada yang masuk kedalam kriteriaku" Baekhyun menatap sinis semua bodyguard Luhan yag ikutan kumpul dengan mereka dan menemukan seorang bodyguard yang banyakan tersenyum daripada yang lainnya

"Hei kau" Baekhyun memanggil salah satu dari mereka sehingga membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Kau memanggil siapa Baek?" Sehun bertanya karena suara Baekhyun sangat menggangu aktivitas mereka

"Itu, pria yang suka tersenyum seperti di iklan pepsodent" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat pada orangnya

"Chanyeol, silahkan maju" Sehun menyadari kalau Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dan menyuruh sahabatnya untuk maju kedepan menghadap Baekhyun

"Ada apa nona?" Chanyeol bertanya ramah pada sepupu majikannya

"Siapa namamu manis?" Baekhyun terpesona dengan lesung pipi milik pria besar didepannya ini

"Namaku Chanyeol nona, tolong jangan panggil manis karena itu tidak manly. Panggil tampan saja" Chanyeol tidak terima jika dirinya dipanggil manis dan lebih menyukai kata tampan sedangkan yang lain terlihat seperti mau muntah mendengar perkataan lebay Chanyeol

"Jangan atur - atur saya, sini kamu" Baekhyun tidak terima diatur - atur untuk memanggil bodyguard tersebut dengan kata tampan sedangkan Luhan cs was - was takut Baekhyun memukul orang tersebut

"Baik Nona" Chanyeol mengikuti perintah Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun

"Jangan bergerak ataupun melawan mengerti" Baekhyun memberikan ultimatum yang sangat keras sehingga membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk

"Iya Nona.. ARGH" Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu namun harus berteriak karena tangan nakal Baekhyun langsung meremas penisnya dengan kasar

"Sabar sayang" Baekhyun meremas penis Chanyeol untuk melihat sebesar apa perkakas miliknya dan setelah bangun, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan ukuran milik Chanyeol yang diatas rata – rata

"Wah.. Punyamu sangat panjang" Baekhyun tergoda pada penis Chanyeol yang seksi dan panjang. Baekhyun langusng memasukkan benda panjang tersebut kedalam mulutnya

"Baekkkk..." Chanyeol kenikmatan dan hampir menjambak rambut Baekhyun seppu majikannya namun dirinya cepat sadar jika melakukan hal tersebut maka bencana lebih besar akan datang padanya. Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan nikmat sambil tangan sebelahnya memainkan bola kembar Chanyeol yang besar. Menggelitik sambil meremasnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol smeakin kenikmatan serta mendesah hebat

"Aaahhh... Nona... ooohhhh..." penis Chanyeol sangat dimanjakan oleh sepupu majikannya

"Nona... Arghhhh..." Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun lebih dalam untuk mengemut seluruh batang penisnya yang sangat diidolakan banyak orang

Crot...

"Nonaa..." Chanyeol lemas ketika spermanya sudah keluar dan masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkannya dari mulut sang nona

"Spermamu enak dan batangmu enak, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dna kupastikan kau akan puas" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya untuk menggoda Chanyeol sedangkan yang lain menatapnya dengan tidak percaya

"Hm... Baiklah" Chanyeol memang sudah lama menykai Baekhyun namun dirinya tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menembak Nona Baekhyun

"Yey" Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat

"Ayo kita lanjut dikamar" Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kekamarnya dan melakukan aktivitas berikutnya

"Dasar gila" Luhan mengumpat karena sepupunya Baekhyun yang menembak cowok duluan

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri" Sehun sangat tidak suka jika urusan orang dicampuri

"Ya, ayo kita berenang saja" Luhan dan yang lainnya menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang saja selagi menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun siap melakukan aktivitasnya

Setelah selesai berenang semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu sedangkan pasangan HunHan bermesraan diatas sofa namun tidak terlalu mencolok dan merisihkan orang lain.

"Sayang, kau nanti mau makan apa?" Luhan bertanya pada kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi sedangkan dirinya berada dipaha kekasihnya

"Kau masak saja Lu, aku lebih suka masakanmu" Sehun tidak bisa menentukan karena semua masakan Luhan enak

"Baiklah" Luhan mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk memberikan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyukai semua masakannya

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman memberhentikan kegiatan mereka dan yang lainnya menatap horor kepada orang yang berdehem dan membuat Luhan menoleh kearah orang yang menggangu kegiatannya

"Appa! Eomma!" Luhan terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tiduran di pangkuan kekasihnya, dirinya dan yang lain tidak menyangka jika kedua orang tuanya akan secepat ini pulang dan tidak sesuai denga jadwal yang diberikan kepada Kris

"Bagus, selama Appa dan Eomma tidak ada kau justru main dengan pria" Appa Luhan sangat marah dan tidak percaya jika putrinya bermain dengan pria dibelakang mereka tanpa status yang jelas, dan merasa bahwa ini adalah moment yang tepat mereka datang karena bisa menjebak anaknya yang sudah banyak berubah dari sebelumnya

"Well, Sehun adalah kekasihku jadi apa masalahnya" Luhan tidak terima sangat disalahkan

"Jadi jika dia kekasihmu apakah kalian boleh melakukannya?" Appa Luhan tidak terima karena status anaknya masih berpacaran bukan suami istri

"Emang apa urusannya pada Appa, Appa lebih baik urus masalah bisnis Appa saja" Luhan naik pitam melihat appanya yang sesuka hati mengaturnya

"Diam kau, YangYang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu dan putuskan kekasihmu itu sekarang" Appa Luhan tidak menerima bantahan

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengan YangYang" Luhan sangat menolak jika dirinya dijodohkan dengan YangYang

"Baik, sekarang Appa tanya apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya?" Appa Luhan menunjuk kekasih anaknya yang kelihatan sangat tampan

"Itu..." Luhan ragu mengatakannya karena memang Sehun bukan dari kalangan atas seperti mereka

"Kenapa tidak bisa jawab?" Appa Luhan semakin menjebak anaknya yang sedang kesulitan menjawab

"Baik, dia memang bukan dari kalangan orang kaya namun mereka memiliki kasih sayang satu sama lain" itulah yang membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepada Sehun dan segala tentang Sehun

"Tidak, kau harus dengan YangYang" Appa Luhan membawa pria yang bernama YangYang kehadapan Luhan cs

"KENAPA KAU KEMBALI LAGI!" Luhan geram karena dihidupnya penuh dengan YangYang

"Aku dipaksa Appamu untuk menjadi kekasihmu" YangYang tersenyum licik karena pada akhirnya dia menang dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak perintah appanya sendiri

"Aku tidak mau, jika Appa mau maka Appa saja menjadi kekasih YangYang" Luhan sangat tidak suka dimana ketika YangYang dan Appanya bekerja sama

"DIAM KAU DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI, SEKARANG COBA KAU JELASKAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI YANGYANG. DASAR ANAK MURAHAN" Appa Luhan yang sudah kesal tidak bisa menyaring kata - kata terlebih dahulu

"YANG PERTAMA YANGYANG ADALAH KEKASIHKU PADA SAAT KECIL NAMUN DIRINYA JUGA BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU BERSAMA BAEKHYUN DAN DISAAT BERSAMAAN DIA JUGA BERMAIN DENGAN KYUNGSOO SEHINGGA KAMI BERTIGA TIDAK MENYUKAI KEHADIRANNYA WALAUPUN DIA SUDAH BERUBAH. YANG KEDUA KALAU AKU ANAK MURAHAN MAKA ORANG TUAKU LEBIH MURAHAN KARENA MEREKA YANG MEMBUATKU. JADI TOLONG KAU JUGA TAHU DIRI" Luhan sangat emosi ketika dibilang anak murahan karena appa dan eommanya sendiri yang membuat dirinya

"Yeobo" Eomma Luhan ketakutan ketika melihat anak dan suaminya saling berteriak

"KAU SUDAH BERUBAH LU" Appa Luhan tidak menyangka jika anaknya sudah banyak berubah dan menjadi pelawan seperti sekarang

"IYA, AKU BERUBAH KARENA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDAPATKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI ORANG TUAKU SENDIRI. KALIAN CUMA TAHU KERJA DAN KERJA LALU MENGIRIM UANG KALIAN PADAKU. SEORANG ANAK LEBIH MEMBUTUHKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI ORANG TUA DARIPADA UANG. ITULAH ALASAN KENAPA AKU LEBIH MENYUKAI SEHUN DARIPADA YANGYANG, UANG BUKAN SUMBER UTAMA KEBAHAGIANNYA NAMUN KASIH SAYANG YANG LEBIH UTAMA. SEHUN MEMANG BUKAN ORANG KAYA NAMUN DIA MEMILIKI IBU UNTUK SALING BERBAGI KASIH SAYANG SEMENTARA KITA ORANG KAYA TAPI TIDAK ADA KASIH SAYANG DIDALAMNYA. AKU MEMILIKI ORANG TUA YANG LENGKAP DARIPADA SEHUN NAMUN AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN SATUPUN KASIH SAYANG. KETIKA AKU KERUMAH SEHUN, AKU TERSENTUH KARENA MEMAKAN MASAKAN SEORANG IBU UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DAN KASIH SAYANG DARI IBU SEHUN MEMBUATKU SANGAT SENANG KARENA PADA AKHIRNYA BISA MERASAKAN KASIH SAYANG. KALIAN YANG SEMPURNA TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKAN KEBAGIAHAN PADA ANAKNYA SENDIRI, JADI UNTUK KALI INI KUMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MENGHALANGI DAN MENGATURKU" Luhan emosi sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang meledak tetapi kedua orang tua Luhan sadar apa yang dikatakan anaknya sangat benar dan menusuk hati mereka

"Appa dan Eomma minta maaf nak, tapi Appa masih belum bisa merelakanmu dengan bukan orang seperti kita" Appa Luhan sungguh minta maaf karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah memberikan kebahagian untuk anaknya

"Tidak, jika Appa tidak bisa merelakanku dengan Sehun maka aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak mau menjadi anak Appa dan Eomma" keputusan Luhan sudah bulat untuk mencintai Sehun

"Appa akan pertimbangkan" Appa Luhan tidak bisa mengambil sembarangan keputusan sehingga masalah tersebut selesai disitu saja

"YangYang, kau pulang dulu. Nanti Appa akan bicara dengan mereka" Appa Luhan menyuruh calon menantunya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu

"Baik Appa" YangYang keluar dari mansion tersebut dengan senyum liciknya karena yang pasti menang adalah dirinya

"Kalian silahkan kembali, kau juga Lu" Appa Luhan membiarkan hari ini begitu saja karena besok mereka akan bicara dengan pikiran lebih tenang

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

"Ayo Hun" Luhan membawa kekasihnya setelah diberikan izin untuk kembali kekamar masing - masing sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti kekasihnya karena tidak mau membuatnya bertambah kesal

BLAM

"Lu, tidak boleh seperti itu" Sehun memperingatkan kekasihnya agar tidak memancing emosi kedua orang tuanya

"Biarin saja, kau juga sekarang ikutan membela mereka"

"Bu... Bukan Lu. Aku hanya tidak mau kita ribut seperti bukan keluarga, selesaikan masalah secara baik dan kekeluargaan" Sehun ketakutan ketika kekasihnya menuduhnya yang tidak membela sang kekasih

"Hm" Luhan mengerti dan mungkin karena menyelesaikan masalah secara baik dan kekeluargaan lah hingga membuat kekasihnya Sehun bisa hidup damai dengan ibunya

"Yasudah, ayo tidur" Sehun membawa kekasihnya keranjang dan tiduran sambil berpelukan

"Hun, jika suatu saat kita dipisahkan oleh orang tuaku bagaimana" Luhan bertanya dengan sedih karena dirinya sangat tidak mau berpisah dari kekasihnya

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk dirimu termasuk bunuh diri" Sehun menjawabnya dengan pasti

"Hush... Jangan bicara seperti itu" Luhan memarahi kekasihnya yang sembarangan bicara

"Aku serius" Sehun menatap mata Luhan untuk memberikan kepastian atas ucapannya

"Hm, aku percaya" Luhan yang melihat kesungguhan dimata Sehun dan percaya dengan sang kekasih

"Sudah, ayo tidur" Sehun tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah kelelahan karena bertengkar dengan orang tuanya

..

..

..

"Anak itu sudah menjadi anak yang pembangkang" Appa Luhan sangat marah didalam kamar bersama sang istri

"Iya, tetapi kau tidak lihat dia marah karena kita yang tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang padanya" Eomma Luhan sangat sedih ketika tahu anaknya berubah karena tidak adanya kasih sayang

"Memang kita salah dan sangat salah namun mau taruh dimana muka kita jika dia menikah dengan Sehun. Anak yang tidak selevel dengan kita" Appa Luhan sangat kecewa karena anaknya memilih orang biasa bukan anak orang kaya

"Tapi dia orang yang nekat"

"Tidak, kita yang menentukan hidupnya karena kita orang elit" Appa Luhan sangat tidak terima jika putri satu - satunya menikah dengan rakyat jelata

"Cobalah berbicara dari hati ke hati bersama Luhan. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti" Eomma Luhan memberikan solusi yang memang sudah harus dilakukan

"Hm, sekarang ayo tidur" Eomma Luhan mengajak suaminya untuk tidur dan tidur saling berpelukan untuk memberikan ketenangan

..

..

..

Pagi harinya setelah sarapan bersama semuanya kumpul diruang tamu untuk membahas masalah semalan dan selama makan mereka tidak ada yang saling berbicara apalagi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Lu kau bisa menjelaskan yang pertama" Eomma Luhan menyuruh putrinya untuk menceritakan semuanya agar bisa dimengerti bagian mana yang ingin dimengerti

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku hanya mencintai Sehun karena bukan uang yang mengatur segalanya namun kasih sayang"

"Apakah kau yakin jika kasih sayang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu daripada uang?" Appa Luhan bertanya dengan nada liciknya sementara sang putri menatapnya dengan berang

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan jika kami kekurangan uang namun kasih sayang tidak bisa dicari seperti uang" kata - kata Luhan sangat benar dan membuat kedua orang tuanya kehabisan akal

"Alasan lain kau menyukai Sehun?" Eomma Luhan bertanya karena pasti ada alasan lain yang dimiliki putrinya sehingga memiliih Sehun

"Kedua dia tidak tamak sedangkan YangYang terlalu tamak. Orang seperti YangYang lah yang harus dijauhi karena kedua orang tuanya sangat licik"

BRAK

"Tutup mulutmu" Appa Luhan marah dan menggebrak meja didepannya

"Jika kalian tidak membiarkanku hidup damai bersama Sehun maka biarkan kami mati berdua dengan tenang" Luhan bicara dengan santai sedangkan yang lainnya syok berat

"KAU..." Appa Luhan geram namun ditahannya

"Nona.." semua bodyguard terkejut mendengar perkataan nona-nya yang sangat luar biasa

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih YangYang, dia memiliki segalanya" Eomma Luhan bertanya namun Luhan justru tersenyum meremehkan

"Dia memang memiliki segalanya. Tapi apakah Eomma tahu bahwa dia kasar dan menarik tanganku seenak jidatnya, kalian tahu apa tentangku. Kalian hanya tahu mencari uang, uang, uang, dan uang."

"Lu..." Eomma Luhan menangis karena perkataan anaknya yang kejam terhadap dirinya

"Dan satu lagi Sehun adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, jika kalian menghancurkan sumber kebahagiaanku maka aku akan mencarinya keseluruh semesta ini"

"Tapi cobalah kau untuk bertemu dengan YangYang, mana tahu hatimu berubah arah"

"Tidak, Aku Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah sangat kecewa padanya. Lagian apa yang bisa dibanggakannya selain wajah tampannya dan harta orang tuanya. Sehun lebih memiliki segalanya dia memiliki penis yang panjang, badan yang sexy, dan hati yang lembut serta jangan lupakan bahwa dia memang bukan orang kaya namun dia tidak gila harta" Luhan mengatakannya sambil meremas selangkangan Sehun yang belum bangun

"KAU..." Appa Luhan jijik melihat anaknya seperti pelacur

"Appa akan menentang hubungan kalian" Appa Luhan dan Eomma Luhan berjalan menjauh karena merasa lelah melawa anaknya yang keras kepala

"Aku tidak peduli, kalian tidak berhak mengatur hidupku karena bukan kalian yang menjalaninya dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu jika dulu Appa bukan orang kaya namun lebih parah dari Sehun" Luhan membuka kartu lama yang sudah sangat lama bahwa Appa Luhan hanya seorang anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan kemudian diangkat oleh keluarga Eommanya dan mereka jatuh cinta namun direstui

"KAU TUTUP MULUTMU DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI" Appa Luhan marah besar ketika masa lalunya diungkit

"Nghh..." Luhan hanya tersenyum licik sambil membuang nafas kesal

"APPA TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DENGAN YANGYANG. PENGAWAL TOLONG BUNUH DIA" Appa Luhan menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membunuh kekasihnya

"SEBELUM KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA, TOLONG BAWA PUTRIKU MENJAUH DARI PRIA MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI DIA"

"APPA! KAU GILA HAH.. LEPAS" Luhan melawan ketika pengawal suruhan appanya memegang kedua tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari sang kekasih

"Sekarang juga kalian bunuh dia" Appa Luhan yang sudah otak buntu langsung menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membunuh Sehun

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan ketika pisau tepat mengarah pada perutnya dan sebelum meninggal, orang yang dilihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya adalah kekasihnya Luhan

"Luhan... Aku... Mencintaimu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan susah payah dan menghemnbuskan nafas terakhirnya sedangkan Luhan menangis dan meronta hebat

"Sehun... Bangun Sehun... Kau harus bangun... SEHUN... AYO BANGUN... HIKS... SEHUN... AYO BANGUN SAYANG... SEHUN" Luhan menangis hebat ketika kekasihnya meninggal dimansionnya akibat perbuatan appanya

"Hiks Sehun..."

"Sudah, dia sudah meninggal jadi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa" Appa Luhan senang karena tidak ada penggangu lagi

"KAU SALAH BESAR TUA BANGKA, WALAUPUN SEHUN SUDAH MENINGGAL MAKA SEKARANG SAATNYA" Luhan tertawa licik dan mengarahkan pisau yang tadi membunuh kekasihnya menuju perutnya dan dengan satu ayunan maka pisau tersebut menembus perutnya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah

"LUHAN..." Eomma Luhan sangat kecewa karena anaknya justru memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya

"NONA... HIKS... SEHUN..." semua bodyguard merasa kehilangan atas majikan mereka dan sahabat mereka Sehun, semuanya tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain menangis hebat

"Kau sudah membunuh anak kita" Eomma Luhan memukul suaminya yang juga ikutan menangis karena perbuatan bodohnya semuanya jadi begini

"Luhan... Appa minta maaf nak" Appa Luhan mendekati sang putri yang sudah tidak bernyawa, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat

"KALAU KAU MENDENGARKAN PERMINTAAN DIA UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA MAKA SEMUANYA TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI HIKS... LUHAN... BANGUN NAK... INI EOMMA"

Semuanya sangat sedih karena harus kehilangan Luhan beserta kekasihnya dan yang paling menyesal adalah Appa Luhan yang sudah membuat putrinya meninggal secara tidak langusung.

..

..

..

"Luhan, Sehun semoga kalian hidup tenang disana" setelah acara pemakaman selesai kedua orang tua Luhan masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat peristirahatan sang anak bersama kekasihnya

"Appa sungguh minta maaf nak" Appa Luhan sangat menyesal hingga saat ini karena tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan sang anak sedangkan YangYang tidak datang kepemakaman karena tidak ada gunanya bagi dirinya setelah Luhan meninggal dan hartanya tidak akan jatuh kedalam tangan sang anak

"Sehun, Eomma mohon jaga Luhan disana ya nak" Eomma Luhan memohon pada kekasih anaknya untuk menjaga anaknya dialam sana

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" mereka berdoa sebelum kembali kerumah masing - masing sedangkan Ibu Sehun ketika diberitahu bahwa anaknya meninggal, Ibu Sehun justru terkena serangan jantung karena berita tersebut dan sebelum Chanyeol cs sempat membawa Ibu sahabatnya kerumah sakit. Ibu Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ibu Sehun dikuburkan bersamaan dengan Sehun dan Luhan dikubur dan kuburan mereka bertiga berdekatan.

Chanyeol cs mulai hari ini bukan lagi boyguard sekaligus obedient sex slave dari majikannya tetapi mereka sudah kembali kejalan masing - masing dan mereka berjanji akan sering mengunjungi makam majikannya dan sahabatnya serta Ibu sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap ibu sendiri.

..

..

..

 _ **Other place**_

"Kau kenapa ikutan Lu, orang tuamu kasihan" Sehun memarahi kekasihnya yang mengambil tindakan bodoh

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas ' _Jika kalian tidak membiarkanku hidup damai bersama Sehun maka biarkan kami mati berdua dengan tenang_ '"

"Iya, tapi kasihan juga orang tuamu Lu" Ibu Sehun datang dan berbicara dengan kedua anaknya

"Sudahlah Bu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mereka terlalu egois dan ketika aku bunuh diri maka mereka menangis. Mereka tidak bisa menerima permintaan kita namun setelah kita meninggal mereka memberikan kepercayaan pada Sehun untuk menjagaku" Luhan sebenarnya kasihan pada orang tuanya namun dirinya tidak mungkin menjadi boneka orang tuanya selamanya

"Kalian hidup dengan Ibu saja disini nak" Ibu Sehun senang karena setidaknya mereka bisa bersatu dialam lain

"Iya bu" Sehun dan Luhan senang karena cinta mereka tetap abadi walaupun tidak dialam manusia dan mereka senang karena sahabat - sahabat mereka Chanyeo cs akan sering mengunjugi rumah baru mereka

"Saranghae Lu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Sarangahe Hun" Luhan memeluk Sehun sangat erat dan senang bisa hidup bersama dengan Sehun kekasih hantunya

..

..

..

* * *

~E.N.D~


End file.
